How I Met Danny Phantom
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: What happens to Danny and his friends after their show is no more? Where do they go? Hear? excludes basicly a lot of the bad stuff exept Vlad of course includes Danny X Sam and Me X Tucker. Yah Tucker ;
1. Danny?

**Hello people I love this story and I will update every week on Sunday, unless I'm grounded or something. I am up to capter 6 on this story. So sorry that this Chapter is a little short (and sucky) but oh well. I promase that the next chapters will be way better. Ther is no swering or anything bad at all for that matter or at leest I think so... so any way yah. Oh yah and ther is a little bit of SamxDanny and MexTucker (yah I did say Tucker but I can't have Danny no metter how mutch I want to because he is Sam's so I'm ok with settling for Tucker) Fluff just to let you know. Hehe fuff I like that word, fluffy fluff fluff FLUFF! Horaaaaay for Fluff! Hey what are you still doing hear aren't you suppost to be reading the story? You saw nothing! (wispers) I like Fluff! Hehe.**

* * *

How I met Danny Phantom

Chapter 1

Danny?

"Finally." I sighed sitting down on a bench at a park. "Peace and quiet!" I took out my book and started to read.

"I'm telling you I don't know where we are." That voice I've heard it before! And I would know it anywhere! I turned to see three people walking down the side walk. The first was a Goth Girl with platform boots purple nylons a black and green plad skirt and a black shirt with a purple oval in the middle. She had purple lipstick on and half her head of hair up in a pony tail that stuck up in the air. The next was a boy with unusually messy black hair with a white shirt and red lining and red oval on it he wore blue jeans with red and white shoes. After him was an African American boy with a red beret, glasses, a yellow shirt, a black and blue back pack, cargo pants, and brown boots.

"Well we have to be somewhere!"

"Hey are you guys lost?" I asked the teens.

"Yes we w…" at that moment the boy with messy black hair covered her mouth.

"No we can find our way-- I mean we aren't lost-- I mean…"

Then the Goth girl pulled the boys hand of her mouth and said, "Hi what's your name?"

I started laughing a little.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Oh." I said, "Umm well the question was kinda random and I always laugh at random stuff."

Her expression softened; "Oh I take things a little literally. So what was your name?"

I smiled, "Camille, and yours?"

"Sam, Sam Manson," My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, "Are you serious?" I asked, not believing what she had said.

Y-yes why? She asked suspiciously.

"Umm can we go to my house? It's just around the corner." I said.

"Ok." They all chorused.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"We have to be careful." Danny whispered." While walking behind Camille. "It could all be a trap."

"I know." whispered Sam.

"But we can't be rude that would be… well rude, I guess."

"Tucker be ready for anything ok?"

"Yah sure man." Tucker said.

"Ok everyone be on your guard anything could happen at any moment." Danny said.

"Right." Sam and Tucker whispered back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When we got to my house I had major butterflies in my stomach. But I hid it.

"Let's go to my room, its downstairs I have to talk to you all about something."

"Ok."

I stepped into my slightly messy room and sat down on my couch they sat with me.

"So you wanted to tell us something?" The messy haired boy said suspiciously,

"U-ummmmm yes." I said uncertainly wondering where to begin. "U-u-uh." I stuttered, "Well your name is Sam Manson?"

"Yes."

"So I'm going to take guess hear t-that umm he," I pointed to the African American boy is…" I stopped there and said, "And please don't interrupt me until I'm done."

"Ok" they all said together.

"That he," I pointed to the African American boy again, "is Tucker Foley AKA mayor of Amity Park." At that their faces turned to surprise. "Tucker Foley, I repeated, "Techno geek carries his PDA everywhere and almost always has his back pack full of technology strapped on his back." The messy haired boy looked very alert. And they all looked like they were going to interrupt but kept the mouths quiet somehow. "And that," I pointed to the messy haired boy "is Danny Fenton _slash," _I paused for a dramatic effect, "Danny Phantom." I said those words very slow.

"Ok how do you know all of that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Well I know about everything you've done Danny you could quiz me on anything and I would tell you the answer."

"Ok I'll quiz you then." Danny Thought for a minute and said. "What is the biggest best mistake I ever made, who was there who convinced me to do it and what was the outcome?"

"Danny!" Don't give her such a hard question! Ask her something else a little easier!"

"No I'll do this one." I said and smiled,

"The biggest best mistake you ever made was going into the Fenton Portal Sam convinced you to do it, Tucker and Sam were there, the outcome was that you got Ghost Powers from being shocked by ecto energy and the ecto energy became infused in your DNA which is why all your parents inventions keep homing into you ecto signature."

Team Phantom was completely speechless. It lasted for about a minute until Danny broke the silence, "H-how did you know that it's like you where there with us I never told any reaporter how it all happened except Jazz of course." All Sam and Tucker could do was nod.

"Well I watch you're show all the time I'm your absolute biggest fan!"

"Woe wait a minute you're saying that there is show about me and I didn't even know about it?!"

"No you are the show."

"Well I don't believe you." Danny said stubbornly.

"Yah Prove it." Tucker said aggressively.

"Well you're asking a lot of me but ok let's go upstairs and watch one of your shows."

When we were all upstairs sitting on the couch I selected the one show that would get Danny to believe me "Ultimate Enemy" I knew it would be hard for Danny to re-live it but no one new about it exept Danny and Clockwork. I asked them first. They said "Ok" I even warned them but they didn't care so I put it in and pressed play then I went and sat by Danny. The deeper into the movie it got the more Danny shook, he felt cold as ice against my arm Sam and Tucker where to immersed in the movie that they failed to notice how much Danny was shaking. I thought that I should comfort him so I patted him on the shoulder he jumped about a foot in the air and still the others didn't notice I figured it was because Danny was completely weightless.

"Danny," I whispered, "are you ok?"

"Y-yah umm I-I think I'll go to the bathroom for a minute. He got up and walked off.

The movie was over by the time I realized Danny had not come out of the bathroom.

"Hey where's Danny? What did you do to him?" Sam asked me angrily.

"Sam your jumping to conclusions again, don't worry he just went to the bathroom."

"Oh sorry." She replied, "I'll go see if he's ok." She walked away leaving me and Tucker alone.

"Tuck you haven't said anything the whole time you've been hear. Is something wrong?" I asked a little concerned and wanting to break the ice.

"Hu? What? Oh umm I'm ok I just can't rap my brain around the fact that we are in another dimension other than the ghost zone I'm just kinda creped out right now but I'll get used to it just like I got used to Danny's ghost powers and the ghost zone and all the weirdness that go's on all the ti…"

At that moment we both herd a scream.

"SAM!" Tucker Yelled and bolted up then ran to the bathroom, I followed in close pursuit, When I got to the bathroom my blood ran cold. Sam was bent over an unconscious Danny.

"Danny!" Both Tucker and I yelled. We ran to his side.

"What happened?" I asked Sam.

"I came over to the door and knocked, when one answered I picked the lock, when I got in Danny was laying unconscious on the floor so I screamed."

"I'll run and get him some water!" I said. When the icy water was poured down his throat he sputtered and sat up.

"Where's Dan!" We gasped.

"D-Dan?" Sam Asked.

"Yes Dan! Where is he?"

"He wasn't hear Danny he's in the Fenton Thermos that Clockwork is guarding." I stated. Then Danny seemed to remember.

"O-oh sorry." He said.

"That's ok. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm yah I'm fine." Danny said and sat up.

* * *

**Camille: Yah not much of a cliffy but... hey wait a minute WHAT AM I DOING HEAR? AHHHHHHHHHHH! Runs off**

**Camille's Sis: Camille's sis hear sorry she ran off she's just having one of her little... Episodes, (hears screeming in the background 'Camille') so just like comment on the story and uh yah...**

**Camille: HEY GET AWAY FROME MY COMPUTER!**

**Camille's Sis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away from older stronger sister.)**


	2. What Happend To Us?

**Camille: So here is the next Chapie hope you like it and please comment I love feedback especially when it's good feed back, oh yah! We arn't quite to the fluff yet so I won't go on and on and on and on and on and on and... **

**Story Readers: SHUT UP! **

**Camille: No need to be hurtful. TT**

**SR: Oh I'm so sorry I didn't meen to hurt your feelings can you forgive me?**

**Camille: ...**

**SR: (gets an idea) So I guess I just wont read your totally awsome story. Awww well...**

**Camille: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forgive you, I do. please read my story! :' (**

**SR: We...ll**

**Camille: (puppy dog face)**

**SR: Ok fine but only because I realy like Danny Phantom.**

**Camille: Few!**

* * *

Chapter 2

What happened to us?

"What are we going to do?" Danny Asked. "How are we going to get home?"

Then something struck me, _oh_ _no their show was canceled how are they going to get back home if there is no home for them to get back to!_ "Umm Danny," I said, "I don't think you are going to get back home because well you see the show was canceled." When I said that I knew I had rushed into it too fast. The three started teetering a little so I pushed them backwards at first they resisted but they didn't seem to have the strength to, so they gave in and fell back on to the couch. They briefly flashed me grateful smiles but it disappeared within seconds. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hey Tucker." Sam said. "You're really smart how could we get back home?"

"Well," started Tucker "First the question is how we got here in first place then if we figure that out maybe just maybe we could reverse it."

"So how did we get here?" Asked Danny. At that everyone was silent, deep in thought.

"Maybe…" I started as everyone looked at me,

"The show is completely gone but because you guys have so many fans just the characters survived I don't think that there is a way to get back… unless they start making new Danny Phantom shows which I highly doubt they will."

"Why did they stop making them in the first place?" Asked Danny.

"Well umm I guess Nick Studios thought it was getting old… I don't though I added quickly."

"So the whole world knows my secret then?"

"Umm yah kind of…" I said.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well a lot of people think that your show is… umm it-it's uh," I stuttered.

"It's ok you can tell us" Sam said.

"I don't think we want to know" Tucker added.

"Well what is it?" Danny asked.

"You guys are right you don't want to know, but uh well a lot of people think that your show is uh... stupid." I said.

"What!?" Danny asked "how can my show be stupid?!"

"I know but I absolutely love your show and a lot of people love your show to. And I can prove it." I ran to the computer and typed in when I got there I typed in Danny Phantom. Up popped a crap lode of Danny Phantom pictures. "See?"

"Wow people did these pictures for me?"

"Yup." I said. "And you will really like this…" I typed in save Danny Phantom. And up popped a whole bunch of save Danny Phantom pictures.

"WOW! Dude you're like Da Man!"

"Yah Danny look at how many people care about you." Said Sam.

"Wait I've got one more thing to show you…" I typed in clicked on cartoons then clicked on Danny Phantom. "Look at all these stories that people have done about you."

"Wow that is a lot!"

"Yah I read them all the time but some are just plain stupid like- ugh you don't even want to know so I'm not going to tell you. I've written one, I haven't updated it in forever though because I've got serious writers block so any way as you can see a lot of people just love your show, including me. So maybe you guys can like stay over or something because you don't really have a place to sleep or do you?"

"Well no we don't, can we stay here?" Asked Sam.

"I'll call my mom." I said. I dialed her number when she picked up I told her everything (yes everything) but she didn't believe me. "But mom why don't you believe me?" "I know it seems impossible but…" "yah I don't know maybe," "I don't know if he'll agree bu..." "Ok bye." I hung up.

"So?" Tucker asked expectantly.

"Well she said to come out and talk to her because she just got home. And she wants proof that it is true like…" I looked at Danny. "What?! You even told her about me?!"

"Well yah I am completely against lying, especially to my mom but she will be the only one to know I swear unless you guys say so, ok?"

"All right." They said.

Just than my mom walked in the door.

"So who's hear again? Camille." My mom said sarcastically.

"Mom this is Danny, Tucker, and Sam." I said motioning towards them.

"Hi." They said.

"Hello." My mom said.

"Camille told me a lot about you, so who's the half ghost?" My mom asked.

Danny raised his hand a little, "That would be me." He said quietly.

"Can you prove it?" My mom asked.

"Umm yah uh…" Danny looked around to make sure no one else was watching us, then he murmured "go' in ghost" a white ring split around his middle and separated and in Danny Fenton's place stood my ghostly hero Danny Phantom.

My mom gasped a loud, "W-what? How? WHAT?"

"Mom can they stay hear please they have nowhere else to go."

"W-well only if you all promise not to destroy my house."

Danny changed back to his alter ego and said "We promise and if a ghost shows up we'll pay for the damage. Kay?"

"Oh I just meant don't make a mess but ok." My mom said.

"Camille, go down to your room and set up a place for them to sleep okay?"

"All right." I grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows then went down stairs with Sam, Danny, and, Tucker behind me. I put all of the things down on the floor and said "Ok so who gets the couch?" Danny answered right away and said, "Sam."

"Yah she's a girl." Tucker added.

"Ok so you to have to sleep on the floor ok?" I gave Sam a purple and black blanket and a black pillow.

"Wow thanks you try to make me at home, you're so nice."

"Thanks." I said. I gave a bright green blanket and white pillow to Danny and then I gave Tucker a gray blanket with a dark blue pillow.

"So you guys can set up your beds and I'll go see what I can do about disguises."

"Wow wait disguises?" Danny asked.

"Yah we can't have people recognize you can we?"

"Oh right. Danny said sheepishly." I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I think she is nice." Sam said.

"Yah but we have to be on our toes just in case, right guys?" asked Danny.

"Yah" Sam answered.

"Hey Tuck what do you think about Camille?" asked Danny.

"I think she's pretty." Tucker answered.

"Tuck!"

"Well am I wrong?"

"Well no she is kind of pretty but we have to make sure she is not an enemy before you go and ask her out Okay?" Danny said.

"Fine but I will ask her out." Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes at his girl crazy friend. Then he caught sight of a big folder on Camille's desk he walked over to it, on the cover it said Camille's Art Folder and around it he noticed there were a lot of pictures of him Sam and Tucker and a whole bunch of the DP symbols that was on his ghostly outfit. He opened the folder.

"Danny what are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"Sam look at this"

"But it's her privet stuff."

"No Sam look."

Sam came over and gasped. It was a picture of her, kind of, but she knew it was her it was a girl in her outfit with short hair but her hair had green highlights instead of a pony tail. They turned the page next it was a picture of Danielle but she had a high pony tail and blue highlights. After her there was a comic of a boy with brown hair a pink hat and shirt with blue pants with his name above his head it was Timmy and three floating fairy looking things their names where Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo. Wanda had a yellow shirt on with black pants and pink curly hair and eyes. Poof was a baby he had one purple swirly hair on his head and purple PJ's. Cosmo had Green hair and eyes he wore a white business shirt with a black tie and black pants all of the fairy things each had a wand in their hand, a floating crown on their head and silvery wings, behind Timmy was an invisible Danny looking very surprised and behind a bush was Tucker and Sam. Timmy said "Wow it all if a sudden it got really cold… weird." Behind him Danny, Tucker, and Sam where thinking the same thing: "What!? He has Fairy God Parents? Why didn't he tell us we told him our secret?" It was all colored in and it was pretty darn funny.

"He he Danny I love your face I've never seen you so surprised He he."

Right then they heard a scream of pain.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam look at each other and Danny mouthed "Camille."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I went up the stairs my mom had left again. I found a nice short shirt with sculls on it and I also found some cute black pants and a purple belt all for Sam. Next I found a white and red jersey with a number one on it and blue cargo pants for Danny. Then a plain yellow jersey lined with green a red baseball cap and some blue jeans for Tucker. I grabbed all of the clothes and was at the top of the stairs when none other than Vlad appeared he was holding the Plasmas Maximus.

"Oh crap." I said. He pushed the Plasmas Maximus to my side and it electrocuted me the pain was like nothing I've ever experienced it was like a sprained ankle a toothache earache and everything inside of me seemed to be bending to the point where it would snap but it didn't, ther was a flash of blue light that realived some of the pain but then it was gone I screamed very loud, and I was beginning to feel light headed when he finally took it off of me and I collapsed in a heap of pain on the floor The last thing I saw was him disappearing in a pink tornado with a worried face before I blacked out.

"Camille, Camille are you there we herd you scream."

"Camille wake up, come on Danny get some water." I heard running footsteps then cold water was poured down my throat I sputtered and sat up everything was a little blurry at first then I realized Sam, Danny, and Tucker where standing over me with concerned faces.

"Oh good your ok" Danny sighed.

"Danny y-your ghost sense is going off." I said a little shakily.

"I know. But right now you are more important."

"Thanks" I said "C-can you help me get up?" Sam grabbed my hand but she gasped and pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong" We asked her.

"Y-your hand i-its freezing!"

"Let me see." Danny said and touched my hand and pulled back immediately. "Wow you are really cold."

"That's weird I feel fine. Now can you guy's help me up?" Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Oh no!" Danny exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You, you're completely weightless!"

* * *

**Camille's sis pretending to be Camille: DUN DUN DUN DU...N SCARY! Any way I hope you like it and. Uh please review. Um yah...**

**Camille: I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER LAST CHAPTER!**

**Camille's sis: Oh crud uh got to go! (runs away)**

**(hears screaming in the backgrownd) **


	3. GGhost?

**

* * *

**

I'm sooooooooosorry for updating so late today. I did not die! And thank you from DP-shrine-in-closet-girl and TPcrazy for giving me such grate reviews you are both awesome! So hear is the next chapiand please through cupcakes at me 'wispers' I like cupcakes. He he ooooo! Why not giveme cupcakes with DannyPhantom on it or his symbol or Sam or Tucker. Tucker is awesomeand in his words:

**Tucker: "I even come with gadgets!"**

**Danny: Wow she really is weird.**

**Sam: Danny! **

**Danny: Well she is.**

**Sam: Da...nny? **

**Danny: Sorry Sam.**

**Sam: That's OK.**

**Tucker and me: Uh Hello... We're still hear!**

**Dannyand Sam: Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3

G-Ghost?

"Tell us what happened." Tuck said.

I thought for a moment and then said, "Well I got your guises disguises. And I was about to go back downstairs when…"

"Oh my gosh let me guess." Danny said in a board voice. "Vlad appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah." I answered. "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess I guess." Danny said mischievously.

"Any way he had the Plasmas Maximasand he zapped me and then I blacked out." Then all of a sudden I started sinking. "Hey what's going on?" I yelled.

"You're going intangible Camille I think you're a halfa!"

"Then pull me up!" Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me back on top of the couch then used his powers to make me materialize. And set me back down.

"Thanks." I said. Then something hit me. "Oh my gosh" I said disbelievingly as I jumped up. "YES! Finally my greatest dream came true! I'vealways wanted to be a halfa!" All of a sudden I started sinking again, "Hey is it really this hard?" I asked.

"Yup." Danny said.

"Hey I wonder what powers you have." Said Tucker.

"Well we know you can become intangible." Sam said. Then all of a sudden my breath turned ice cold and I started shivering.

"And I guess that means you haveice powers too hu?" Tucker said.

"I guess. Danny how do you axes your powers?" I asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain it's just like moving your body I guess." Danny answered.

"So you kinda think about it?" I asked. I started thinking about flying and the joy of just floating there all relaxed and happy it was so easy I wanted to do what Danny could do. All of a sudden my stomach gave a sudden lurch.

DannySam and Tucker all gasped. "Lookdown Camille your doing it!"

I looked down and gave a little yelp of surprise I was floating in mid air!

"Hey when we found you, you where human not a ghost." Danny said.

Then I kept rising. "Hey how do I get down?" I asked.

"Try what you did when you flew."

I tried but my head just hit the ceiling, "ArghI can't do it!" I said getting frustrated."

"Just relax." Danny said. "Just float there for a second."

I relaxed all of my limbs and hung there for a second. I thought of being back down on the ground to see what other powers I possessed. And then all of a sudden I started sinking. My feet touched the ground and I sighed with relief. "Oh good." I said.

"So any way," started Danny "when we found you, you where human so I wonder if you have a ghost half of if your just a human with cool abilities."

So I started thinking about the way I would lookif I was a ghost, and all of a sudden there was a flash of blue light and I felt very light like I was floating but I knew I was still standing on the ground I looked down and moaned "Ah man!" My cloths where just the opposite of what I was wearing before instead of a red shirt and blue pants I had a blue shirt on with red pants. I went to lookin the mirror my eyes where bright glowing green and my hair was brown on the top and white in the bottom instead of viceversa. I still looked the same but I was glowing. "Wow." I said. And then I noticed that my voice had the weird echoing thing that Danny had.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Yeah I just wish my outfit was better like umm…" then I remembered the outfit I kind of designed on . I went to the computer again and typed it in.

"Uh Camille what are you doing?"

"I'll show you in a sec." I said. I clicked on enter ZwinktopiaI went to my room and clicked on open wardrobe I found the outfit I was looking for and clicked on it, it was labeled Cami Phantom "This is the outfit I wanted to where." I said.

"Oh wow that looks good." Sam said.

The character was a white girl with white hair that had green highlights in it she had on a white necklace with a black sports bra kind of shirt with white gloves on she had a black mini skirt with a white belt and white leggings and black boots that went all the way up to her knees she had pink lips and green eyes. I started imagining myself in it how cool it would be if I had that outfit. Then I felt kind of funny. I said "I'll be right back" I ran to my room down stairs then all of a sudden the funnyfeeling stopped I looked in the mirror and gasped I was in the outfit! I couldn't believeit I was a morpher! There was one drawback though I wasn't very skinnyaround my hips and stomach aria so I started imagining myself skinnier and all of a sudden I got that funnyfeeling again I looked in the mirror my hips where getting smaller and so was my stomach! Just then my so called ghost sense went off but I didn't really think of it. I stopped when I was satisfied. Then I looked at my scar on my stomach "Oh yeah" I said "I should get rid of that" it started to shrink until it was nothing I looked at my hair "Hmmm" I said. I wonder… then my hair started getting shorter it turned white and green just like my avatar on Zwinky! Oh man this is so cool! I'vegot to tell DannySam and Tucker! I started running but then stopped, "Wait a minute I can fly duh! So I flew up slowly and turned intangible.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I wonder where she went." Danny said thoughtfully.

"Hey look she found us our disguises." Tucker said. They chose out there outfits and took turns in the bathroom changing, Danny went first. After he was done he decided to go check up on Camille. He went ghost and flew down to her room. Camille was standing in front of her mirror her hips and stomach Looked exceptionally smaller then Camille said, "Oh yeah I should get rid of that." The scar on her stomach shrunk than disappeared Danny watched in awe as Camille's appearance changed but stayed the same in a strange kind of way. Then Camille said, "Oh man this is so cool! I've got to tell Danny Sam and Tucker!" Camille started running but stopped "Wait a minute I can fly duh!" Camille slowly flew up, Danny flew to the living room where Sam and Tucker where waiting changed back and then sat down. A few seconds later Camille came up.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I came up into the living room to find Danny Sam and Tucker there. When I materialized Tuckers mouth dropped open and he couldn't stop staring. I almost burst out laughing. But covered it up by yelling, "GUESS WHAT I CAN MORPH!"

"That is so cool!" Sam said. Tucker was still speechless.

"Hey, ya know what I wonder if I can morph other people to." I said.

"That would be really cool." Danny said.

I walked over to Danny and put my hand on his shoulder I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Sam. I heard Sam and Tucker start laughing and I opened my eyes I looked at Danny and burst out laughing too Danny looked exactly like Sam!

"Oh man this is so cool!" I said.

"I know." Sam said.

"Wow you look… really um ho- uh really good." Tucker said to me.

"Thanks" I said.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Dannywatched as Sam and Tucker talked with Camille. _Wow she dose kinda look good, _he thought. _But how could she have gotten a hold of her powers so fast? It took me about a month. _Dannywasn't usually the jealous type but right now he was jealous. _I hope she doesn't become more powerful than me that would kinda be embracing. I mean she was zapped with a more powerful object than the ghost portal. _Dannywas jerked out of his thoughts when someone touched him on the shoulder, he looked up it was Camille she had her eyes closed. All of a sudden Dannyfelt like very tingly and when he looked down at himself he was well… himself again and not Sam. _Good I'm glad she remembered me._ He thought bitterly. _Wait what am I doing? _Dannythought to himself._It isn't her fault she got zapped by Vlad she's letting us stay here and she isn't proposing to me like a lot of the girls did when every one found uotabout my ghost side, no I should be thanking her. So what if she ends up more powerful than me? Then she could maybe become a part of 'Team Phantom' and help us out. Unless she's evil and she's setting us up but how could she be evil when she's so nice… but Vlad was nice at first… _Danny continued to argue with himself while Camille was telling Sam and Tucker about herself.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" Sam asked me.

"Well I love to read, draw, and write stories and their mostly about Danny Phantom of course."

"Kay and what is your favorite show about Danny Phantom?" Tucker asked.

"I lovethem all I'veseen every single one at least fivetimes but if I had to pick one it would be Identity Crisis that one is sooo funny. It's when Dannysplits himself in two"

"Oh yeah I remember that, so what other things do you do?" Asked Sam.

"Well I loveto ski, water ski, slalom, snow board, skate board, swim, ride bikes, scooters, sing, oh and I loveto do hair, and I like to design clothing, and ummmmdid I forget anything," I asked myself "I think I got it all, oh yahand I loveto dream."

"Wow that's a lot." Sam said.

"I know I like to be active."

"So what do you dream about?" Tucker asked. "Well most of the time I dream about being Cami Phantom and having ghost powers or meeting Danny Phantom or something like that." I said. "Oh and if I drink caffeine or something before bed I have really weird dreams like the other night… I dreamed that I was like 17 or something years old and I was dating my best dude friend Jerron…"

**Flashback to dream:**

"**OK I'll see you in a bit… k bye." I hung up the phone. "Cool I'm going on a date! Hmmmtoday I think I'll where… this!" I said as I pulled out a tie-dye Ben and Jerry's T- shirt. "Nice." I said after I put it on. Then I heard a knock at the door. I ran upstairs to answer it. I opened the door to Jerronhe was talking to someone outside so he didn't see me at first. When I saw what he had on I started laughing so hard I fell on the ground Jerronturned around and started laughing to. **

"What, what was he wearing." Tucker asked.

"He was wearing the same exact shirt on that I had on." I said.

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" Tucker said as he burst out laughing.

"Yeah." Sam said and chuckled.

"Hey Danny what do you think about my crazy dream?" I asked.

Dannywas staring into space and he didn't answer me.

"Danny? Are you ok?" I asked and tapped Dannyon the shoulder.

"W-what?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh never mind." I said. Just then we heard the garage open and some one opened the door I only had just enough time to change back before my sister Leela walked in followed by my other sister Elle (Ellie) my brother Collin and my mom carrying my baby sister Ava. "Hey guys." I said unenthusiastically. "What's up?"

"Hi Camille!" Leela said and ran to me.

"Please don't…" I was cut off by a bone crushing hug.

"Leela please let go of me… can't… breath." I said.

Leela let go.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Leela said. "Who's your friend's they look like…" Leela gasped. She ran over to Danny Sam and Tucker. "Wow you guys look a lot like Danny Phantom Sam and uh…" Leela paused for a second then yelled "Tucker!"

"Leela please leave them alone, it's really weird but, that is their names but not as in Danny Phantom it's just weird, they are staying the night to night so can you please not bug us?" I asked.

"Fine!" Leela said.

"Hey Elle Collin come here please." I yelled.

My little siblings ran over.

"Okthis is DannySam and Tucker." I said.

"Please don't bug them they aren't really used to little kids so can you please leave them alone?" I asked. "And that goes for you to Leela.

"OK." They all said in there cute annoying little voices.

"K thank you." I said.

"Let's go down to my room." I said to Danny Sam and Tucker.

"OK." They chorused. When we got to my room the blankets where perfectly In place.

"Hey was that your family." Tucker asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What are their names and ages?" Sam asked.

"Well…" I said. "Leela is 9, Elle is 7, Collin is 5, and my little sister Ava is a year and a half." I said.

"Wow full house." Danny alleged.

"Yup" I said. "And I am very thankful for my own room." They all laughed.

"So what should I do about my mom?" I asked everyone.

"Well I think you should keep it on the down low I don't think that she'd be to happy if her dauterwas half dead." Tucker said.

"Yah probably" I reapplied. "Hey how about we sneak out to night and see what other powers I've got." I asked.

"OK." They all said. "Wow look at the time I said looking at my digital clock it's already nine!"

"Wow." They all said. Just ten my cell phone rang I answered. "Hi mom…" "ok…" "ok…" "I will…" "k bye." I said then hung up.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran up stairs. My mom was sitting in the couch in the living room waiting for me.

"So did your friends settle all right?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Good."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Um yeah I think so." she said.

"Ok." I said and turned around to go back down stairs.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed.

"You look skinnier!"

"I do? Thanks." I said

"No you look really skinny like petite." My mom said.

"Well I've been working out." I lied. "O…k." My mom said in a sing song voice. "I'll buy that for now but I will find out what the heck happened."

"OK." I said and ran down the stairs before she could say anything else. I got to my room and said, "My mom is getting suspicious what should I do?"

"Well just play it cool." Danny said.

"OK." I said. "So should we head out at like midnight?" I asked.

"Yup sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Me too." Tucker added.

"Me three." Danny said. And we all laughed.

"OK." I said and set my alarm for 11:50. Then we all went to sleep.

**When Tucker says "Wow you look… really um ho- uh really good." He was going to say hot so yahjust to let you know.**

**Please review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...**

**Camille's sis/Leela: OK... they get it!**

**Me: I said, STAY AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!**

**Leela: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Yahshe's fun to scare he he.**


	4. Controlled

**Me: OMG! I am soooooo sorry! I AM NOT DEAD! My mom grounded me from the computer and I had to update so I snuck on so put finger to lips shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Really don't kill me, my mom nearly did that a few days ago and let me tell ya... it wasn't pretty. thank you,thank you, THANK YOU! for reviewing, all of you even though I didn't get as many as like liked...**

**Danny: Didn't get as many as you liked oh whatever you didn't get any at all last chapter!**

**Me: Yah-hu! I got one!**

**Danny: re...aly?**

**Me: Yah their name was Mini-Minnie.**

**Danny: Ri...ght.**

**Sam: Oh will you two just shut up! Your keeping the reader from reading the stinking story! They came hear to read not listen to you two fight!**

**Me and Danny: Sorry Sam.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Controlled

Beep beep beep. "Ugh." I said as I sat up and turned off my alarm. "Hey guy's wake up." I said and nudged Tucker with my feet.

"No that's my PDA!" Tucker said in his sleep.

I chuckled a little then went over to Sam. "Sam, wake up." I said and tapped her on the shoulder.

"W-what? I'm up, I'm up." Sam sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." I said back. "Hey Tucker look the new smart tec. 6,000!" Sam said.

"Where?" Tucker yelled and jumped up. He looked at us. "That was not very nice!" He said. Sam and I started laughing.

"Ok can I wake up Danny?" I asked. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Ok." Sam said.

I took a deep breath and said in a panicky voice, "Danny wake up GHOST!" Danny jumped up in a fighting stance. Sam, Tucker, and me started laughing.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"Well you wouldn't get up so I had to do that." I said.

"Ok fine." He said. "So where are we going?"

"Well we'll find a place." I said, and tried to change but I couldn't. "Oh no duh" I said, I relaxed myself then in a flash of blue light I was Cami Phantom, "Ok." I said, "Let's go." Danny changed into his alter ego grabbed Sam and phased out of the room me and Tucker where left in the room alone.

"Um so do you want to go?" I asked and stuck my hand out Tucker grabbed it we blushed and flew up then phased phased out of the room.

"There you are." Danny said. "So where to?"

I flew up a little higher Tucker still in hand I saw a field in the distance. "Hey over there." I said and flew off with Danny behind. It took us about 10 minutes to get there and more than a few times I wobbled and almost fell, I landed in the field Clumsily and Danny landed next to me, he set Sam down.

"Ok so we already know you can fly, phase, use ice blasts, morph, and morph other people so maybe you can do an ecto blast to." Sam said. But I wasn't really listening.

"Uh hello?" Danny said, and waved his hand in front of my face.

"W-what oh sorry." I said.

"Why weren't you listening?" Asked Sam.

"Uh ummm." I said.

"Oh ok you don't want to tell me that's fine but you might want to let go of Tuckers hand so you can concentrate."

"Oh right." I said and let go immediately Tucker and I turned red like a tomato. "So what where you saying?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could do an ecto blast."

"Oh." I said I thought about doing an ecto blast and all of a sudden my hand was burning like fire but for some reason it didn't hurt I looked at my hand and saw it glowing with a ball of ectoplasm floating above it. "Cool." I said and threw it at the ground it made a very big hole and made us all fall down. "Um my bad." I said.

"Wow your powerful!" Tuck said.

"Yeah." Danny cut in.

"Thanks." I said. Then my head suddenly started pounding and I heard a little beeping "Ow!" I exclaimed and clutched my head it started getting worse and I fell on the ground.

"What? What is it?" Asked Danny.

"My… head… it… hurts really badly!" Then I got up but it wasn't me, it was like I was being controlled. "Hey why am I getting up?" I asked. "What's going on? Why am I moving?" Then I knew what was coming next. "Danny look out!" I yelled and I threw a punch at him he ducked. "Danny!" I yelled frantically. "I think someone is controlling me!" Danny nodded and I knew he understood then I threw an ecto blast at him he ducked I tried to fight it but I was weakening.

SMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSMTFSM

Sam and Tucker watched as Camille fought Danny or it was rather Camille throwing stuff at Danny and him ducking, Danny didn't even try to hurt Camille because he knew she was being controlled.

"Hey Tuck," Sam said.

"It has to have something to do with the Plasmas Maximas! And Vlad is using it to control Camille…"

"but if we jam the frequency she'll have control over herself again." Tucker finished for Sam.

"Yeah!" Danny yelled "But hurry I think she's stronger than me and I can't keep ducking forever!"

"Yah hurry! I don't want to hurt my hero!" Camille yelled out.

Tucker got out his PDA and started working, but for the first time he couldn't get into the frequency and jam it. "I can't it looks like Vlad's had an upgrade!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"_It looks like Vlad had an upgrade!"_ Tucker yelled out.

"Oh grate!" I muttered to myself. "I'm guna have to do this myself!" I put all of my strength into it and slowly but surely my attacks came slower and slower.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDP

Danny realized Camille was fighting it as hard as she could her face was screwed up with concentration and he had to doge her less often.

Then out of Camille's mouth came the evil voice of Vlad saying, "I will be back count on it!" Then Camille changed back to normal and fell on her knees.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Danny, Tucker, and Sam knelt down by me.

"No it's not your fault." Sam said.

"Yeah you where really strong to take on Vlad's equipment like that." Danny said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Tucker gently.

"I need to rest for like 30 minutes and I'll be fine." I answered lying back on my back.

"Ok do you want us to stay here?" Danny asked.

"No." I said "No you guys go along I'll be there in a minute... or 30."

"Ok if that's what you want." Danny said.

"No I'll stay here." Tucker said. "If that's all right with you." He added looking at me.

"Oh that's fine" I said. "You can if you want to, but you should get back to bed."

"No I'll stay with you and make sure your ok." He said and smiled I managed a little one back.

Danny picked up Sam and flew away leaving Tucker hear, and alone with me.

We just sat there in silence for about 20 minutes. Then I said. "Well I think I might be strong enough so you wana go back to my house?" I asked.

"Ok." Tucker said he got up.

"Hey can you help me up?" I asked. I put my hand up and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I said. "Hey what's that?" Tucker turned around to look at a little pink dot that was getting bigger and swirling.

"Oh no!" I said Tucker seemed to realize what it was too and we started running away, then we heard a voice.

"Oh run all you want girl but you can't hide!" I stopped and turned around to see Vlad coming out of the vortex Tucker stopped to, in a flash of light I was Cami Phantom. "Oh no I'm not here to fight right now I just came to pick up a little package." Vlad said evilly and flew right toward Tucker.

"OH NO, TUCKER, RUUUN!" I yelled Tucker turned on his heal and ran as fast as he could, I flew in front of Vlad hopping to slow him down a little but he just phased though me, I turned and flew after him he was getting closer and closer to Tucker and I was falling behind Vlad dove and grabbed Tucker under his arms. "TUCKER NOOOO!" I yelled as they disappeared in a swirling vortex, by the time I got to it, it had disappeared.

"Oh no! I must go find Danny! He'll know what to do!" Just then I saw something shiny in the grass and went down to investigate. It was Tucker's PDA. I flew into the sky and searched for my house after locating it I flew towards it as fast as my new powers would let me I phased down into my room. Danny and Sam where on the couch talking when they saw me.

"Wears Tucker?" Asked Danny.

"Vlad has him he came and took him I wasn't strong enough and I couldn't save him! I found his PDA in the grass. If he gets hurt it'll be all my fault!" I said and gasped for breath. I changed back and knelt down.

"Oh no!" Sam said and ran to my side.

"It's ok even Danny isn't strong enough yet to face him and win."

"Yeah." Danny said and came over to me "Don't beet yourself up over it. This has happened to me a whole bunch of times now get some rest we'll find him twomaro."

"Ok." I said. I got up and went to my bad I laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**So there you go that's my forth chapter and a very exiting one I might add. Eh? Eh? Eh? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER?? (gets down on knees) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Please please pleas review?? PLEASE? oh yeah and by the way... WHERES MY TUCKER CUPCAKE!**


	5. Getting Sierra

**

* * *

**

Hi Sorry I'm late_ again _but my Cat had kittens yesterday so... I've been kinda busy so anyway I'll tell you the names next time.

**and because I didn't do this in the last four chapters I should have...: Do I Freaking Look Like Butch Hartman to you?? **

* * *

Chapter 5

Getting Sierra

"Camille, Camille wake up!" Sam said. She reapplied.

"Go away Leela I was having the best dream yet k I'll tell you about it later but now I've got to try to dream about it again."

"No Camille wake up its Sam." Camille opened one eye and did a double take at seeing Sam standing by her bed.

"Woe I'm still Dreaming!" Camille said and pinched herself. "Ow that hurt, ok I'm not dreaming so that means that this is real yes! Wait Tucker!" Sam chuckled a little.

"Do you do that every time you have an awesome dream about Danny."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Yah, and all of my dreams that are about Danny are awesome, for your information."

"Ok, ok I get it but we have to go save Tucker."

"K, hey wears Danny?"

"He just went to the bathroom."

"Oh. Hey I think I know someone who can help us... or some two." I said.

"Who?" Asked Danny, who had just walked in to the room.

"My two best friends Sierra and Carolyn if you put them together they make a mind like Tuck's." I said.

"Wow but how are we going to get them to help us without telling them our secret?"

"Well…" I said.

"We can't tell them! We don't know if they are trustworthy!"

"Uh hello best friends remember?"

"Oh right I knew that." Danny said.

"Right…" Sam and I said.

"They will help though I know them they told me to call if I ever needed help with _anything. _Danny please we might not find Tucker and we can't just go to Wisconsin to Vlad's house that doesn't even exist."

"Well all right." Danny said. "But they can't tell anyone."

"They wouldn't do that to me." I reassured.

"Ok fine!" Danny said.

"So let's go over their houses. We'll stop at Sierra's house first." I said as I morphed into a cute outfit that I kinda designed It had black shirt and capri's with a black beeny, and on the shirt and beeny was crossed bones on top of that was a pink and black plad hart with a scull that had pink diamonds eyes in the middle. "Nice." I said as I looked in the mirror.

"To much pink." Sam stated.

"Any pink is to much pink for you." I retorted.

"_Exactly."_She whispered and I went over to put my skater girl shoes on they where wight and black then I went over to the body length mirror again and surveyed myself. Hmmm I wonder... I said to myself and my hair grew five inches longer with a pink streak in the front.

"Cool." I said and started upstairs Danny and Sam behind me. My mom was sitting on the couch reading an article in the newspaper.

"Hey Camille good morning wares Tu… Tu… oh I'm sorry what's his name?"

"Tucker mom." I said.

"Oh right so where is he?" She said looking up from the newspaper and gasped. "Wow! She said astonished I like your look! how'd you do that?"

"It's a... Uh... wig?"

uh..u. And wheres Tucker?

"He umm left to uh go on a… jog?" I said.

"Camille you where always a bad lire so where is he really?" I looked to Danny and Sam for help they just nodded, I understood I nodded back.

"Um mom there's something I've got to tell you... After you left Vlad came and zapped me with the Plasmas Maximas. But it did the opposite of what it was supposed to do with me it made me a halfa to so now my biggest dream came true." Then all of a sudden I started sinking into the ground. "Oh come ON!" I yelled. "Why is it so hard for me to get the hang of this?"

"What's happening?" My mom asked.

"I'm going intangible and sinking! Danny!" Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me up and I materialized again. "Thanks." I said and took deep breath. "So now I'm a halfa and I have an alter ego and I've got a few ghost powers to like I can morph and morph other people and I have ice powers and I can sense when a ghost is near and I have an ecto blast and I can go invisible and intangible to I might even have more powers that I haven't discovered yet. Well any way we went out last night to a field to see what powers I had then my head started hurting really bad I herd a beeping sound and then I fell down then Vlad was controlling my body and I attacked Danny, Tucker tried to jam the frequency but couldn't for the first time so I had to fight it I won but right before I did I spoke in Vlad's voice and I said, 'I will be back count on it!' Then I fell down and changed back then I laid down and said that I just needed about 30 minutes worth of rest and that they should all go and get some sleep Danny and Sam decided to leave but Tucker said that he would stay after about 20 minutes I decided it was time to go then Vlad showed up again and then kidnapped Tucker so now we are going to ask for the help of Sierra and Carolyn to track him down."

"Camille." Sam said. "Breath." I took a few gulps of air so I didn't pass out. 

"I'm ok." I said. My mom didn't say anything she just sat there with her mouth open when she finally found her voice she said.

"O…k so I've got a few questions um who is Vlad? What does your alter ego look like and what's the Plasmas Maximas?"

"Ok in order Vlad is an evil person obsesst with Danny's mom and wanting Danny to become his perfect son and we even have a name for him we call him one seriously crazed up fruit loop my alter ego looks like this…" In a flash of blue light I was Cami Phantom. "And the Plasmas Maximas is a devise that renders a halfa or a half ghost powerless for 12 hours or less."

"Ok so now you're going to go save Tucker?" My mom asked.

"Yup so we'll be going." I said and changed back to myself then ran out the door before my mom could object.

DPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSMDPSM

Danny and Sam watched Camille run out side. And then turned back to Camille's mom. "Just keep her safe for me please." Camille's mom said.

"We'll try." Danny said and walked out the door after Camille.

"Come on." Camille said and ran off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"_Come on." I said and ran off _towards Sierra's house Sam and Danny sped after me. 7 houses later I stopped in front of Sierra's. Sam came up close behind me but Danny was still a little back there when he finally caught up with us he was panting, that wasn't very nice he said and sat on the ground. Sam and I just laughed at him.

"So tell us when you're going to get up so we can go knock on the door." I said with a smile.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Danny said and got up, We walked up to the door.

"Hey why don't you two follow us uh ya know invisibly."

"Oh ok" Danny said and grabbed Sam's hand then they both turned invisible. I knocked on the door.

"I'll give you a signal of when to show yourselves." I said out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ok." They said. Sierra's mom answered the door a second later.

"Hi is Sierra hear?" I asked.

"WOW! You look different every time I see you!"

"Thanks... I think." I Said and walked in.

"I think she's downstairs in her room still sleeping you can just go on down there and wake her up."

"Ok." I said and started down the stairs. I knocked on Sierra's door. "Sierra are you there? It's me Camille can yeah open up?" Sierra didn't answer so I opened the door and went to her bed, I shook her a little, Sierra halfway opened her right eye and mumbled,

"Hold on mom I'm sleeping."

"No it's Camille wake up." Sierra sat up with her eyes closed.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" She mumbled.

"I need your help I said." She rubbed her eyes and opened them.

"Oh my Gosh!" She said and looked at me up and down. "I love your hair and your outfit it's way cool!!" Then out of nowhere, she smiled and said "Hi."

"Hi" I said back, and we laughed.

"So I kinda need your help with something."

"Yeah sure what is it."

"Well ya know how Danny Phantom was canceled…"

"Oh Camille I thought you where over him."

"Well no it's just that…"

"Is it really about Danny Phantom because I d…"

"I wouldn't say that right now because he's listening."

"What? You're joking right?"

"No I'm not." I said very seriously. "Danny Sam you can come out now." I said, Danny and Sam appeared in front of us Sierra gasped and was about to scream when I cupped my hand over her mouth "Please don't I said your mom's going to get mad and you'll expose me and Danny." I said she nodded and I let go. "Sierra this is Danny Phantom." I said, "and Sam Manson."

"H-hi." Sierra said still not believing what she had just seen. "Hey w-wasn't there another?" Asked Sierra.

"Yeah that's kinda what we need help with." I said.

* * *

**So did ya like it? Eh? Eh? Why don't you answer!! I mean I know I'm kinda scary and all but sob you don't have to treet me like this. runs away crying ;)**

**Anyway... reaview who ever reviews will get a sneek peek of the next chapi, and don't forget My cookie! I want Danny or Tucker on it Or all three Please. **

**oh yeah and by the way almost every thing in this story is true even though Danny and everyone els couldent get the show back on I still know them and I practic my powers every day with Danny and Sierra and Carolyn still help me out now and again I'm not giving you anything in the story other than we try to get Danny's show back on but I'm just telling you that It allmost all realy happend... Just to let you know.**

**Danny: Wow that was tense.**

**Sam: Yeah you could almost cut the freaking tension with scissors.**

**Tucker: mmmmmmhmmmm...**

**C:0) -- Look It's a clown! I just barley made that up it was a typo I was trying to Make :) but it kinda turned out like that , don't ask me how it just did, weird hu??**


	6. Convincing Carolyn

**I am soooooo sorry that I had to updat soooooo late but I HAVE A REASON! The stinking website woulden't let me log on!! Grrr I am sooooo mad at the website. Curse you website! Anyway... READ IT BEFORE I SIC MY EVIL KITTY ON YOU!! ps. Can I have a cookie. Guess what show thats from? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Convincing Carolyn

"Wow that's one heck of a story!" Sierra said.

"Yah I know but you believe me right?"

"Absolutely! How could you lie that good when I know you never where good at lying?"

"I don't know." I said. "Now let's go get Carolyn." Danny meat us in the front yard, Sierra and I will handle her parents. Danny turned invisible with Sam and flew off. Sierra quickly got dressed wile I went outside her door to wait, after about a minute she came out she was wearing a cute white fancy shirt with little pink pigs on it and short blue jean capris. "Way cute." I said and headed upstairs with her behind.

"Hello Sierra… Camille." Sierras mom greeted

"Hi" I said.

"Hey mom can I go spend the day at Camille's house?"

"Only if you eat breakfast first." Just then my stomach growled.

"Oh are you hungry to? Hear I'll make you some toast and eggs." Sierras mom said. Sierra and I sat down at the table.

Then my ghost sense went off… "Hey bring something for me and Sam too."

I jumped about a foot in the air. "Danny! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." he whispered. "Just bring us something small."

"Ok" I whispered back. Sierras mom brought some delicious sunny side eggs and toast over. "Yum that looks good." I said eyeing my favorite breakfast. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sierras mom said.

"So tell me what the plan is." Sierra whispered.

"Later." I whispered back as I dipped my toast in to my eggs, I couldn't tell her the plan because we didn't make one yet I hope we have a good one. "Hey can I have two extra pieces of toast for later?" I asked.

"Sure." Sierras mom said while handing me two pieces of toast.

"Thanks." I said and walked outside, Sierra came out a second later. I handed Danny and Sam a piece of toast they ate it

"Yum." Sam said.

"Hey Carolyn's house is all the way on the other side of the neighborhood so… I was thinking... can we like, fly? Cause let's face it I need more practice."

"Ok but we have to say invisible." Danny said.

"Oh I don't know if I can do that." I said.

"Just try, I know you can." Sam said to reassure me.

"Ok." I said I changed in to Cami Phantom, Danny had flown up with Sam. I grabbed Sierra's hand and flew up and wobbled a bit and almost fell.

"Concentrate Camille." Danny said. I tried so I thought of flying and showing Sierra what I can do. I succeeded. Thank goodness.

"Wow this is so cool." Sierra said.

"I know but I'm still not used to it so I might like fall out of nowhere." I answerd.

"Oh that makes me feel better." Sierra said sarcastically, and we laughed.

"Hey guy's shouldn't we get going?" Danny said.

"Oh sorry." I said and turned invisible.

"My tummy feels funny." Sierra said and we started laughing and so did Danny.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. "Ha ha ha that's what my Dad said when he first went intangable.

"Yah." I said. "Sierra where did you get that?" I asked.

"Ha ha I remember you telling me that when you where on a "Danny All" streak remember?"

"Oh yah." I said.

"He he that was the perfect time to say that, high five." I said forgetting we where invisible and then she hit me in the face and I started falling but caught myself.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Sierra said then I burst out laughing again and so did Sierra.

"Ok what's with all the laughing?" Danny asked.

"I said high five and then…"

Sierra cut in there. "…and then I accidentally smacked her in the face." She said thru giggles.

"Ok… wow." Sam said.

"Yah I know we are a little to cheery for you, but that's how we are because we have a thing called ADHD and it makes us hyper." I said.

"Yah and we get distracted easily." Sierra said.

"So any way lets get going." I said out of no were. And we started laughing again.

"Ok, ok let's get serious." I said." "Sierra, grab Sam's hand."

"But where is she?" Sierra asked.

"Oh right." I said and turned visible Sam grabbed Sierras hand.

"Ahh!" You scared me!" Sierra said.

"He, he sorry." Sam said back.

Then I turned invisible and said, "Follow me." Then I started off,

"Woe." Danny said, as he was suddenly yanked behind us.

"Wow it's really easy pulling all of you." I said.

"Yah now that you're a halfa, your strength will improve a lot, and when you're a ghost you control all gravity around you." Danny said.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Yah I know it's cool right?" Asked Danny.

"I didn't ssay wow about that just a second ago you sounded like one of thouse old wise dudes you are always like "You alone can find your way"." I said and I stated the last part like an old chines guy.

I heard Sam Carolyn and Sierra snicker behind me and even though I coulden't see him I could tell that Danny was pouting like a little boy and I smiled.

Then it was silent I wached all the houses flow below me I saw, Emily's and there was Elises and theres Jessica's oh and theres Carolyn's house in the distance. "It's right up ahead." I said.

"Good." Said Sierra. "I can't wait to see Carolyn's face when we tell her everything."

"Yah that is going to be awesome." I reapplied. And then we lowered down to the ground. I checked to make sure that there was no one around then I changed back.

"Ok so same as last time?" I asked.

"Right." They all said together. Then Danny and Sam went invisible again wile Sierra and me went to the door and knocked.

"Well howdy doo." Stacy Carolyn's little sister said and opened the door.

"What brings you hear on this fine day?" I barely held back a laugh.

"Well your grandness, I came to see lady Carolyn." And then we burst out laughing. "Hi." I said "Is Carolyn hear?"

"Yah she just woke up come on in." Stacy answered. Then my ghost sense went off again as I felt Danny's chill behind me.

"Wow it got cold all of a sudden, weird." Stacy said.

"Just go on down to her room."

"Kay thanks Stacy." I said and started down the stairs. I knocked on Carolyn's door, "Carolyn it's me Camille and Sierra can we come in?"

"Yah." Said Carolyn from the other side of the door, so I opened it and walked in. Carolyn was on her bed snuggled in her covers.

"Hi." she said and smiled.

"Hi," me and Sierra said back.

"So why are you both hear so early? Camille usually sleeps in till about four."

"Well I got to bed on time." I said.

"So what's up?" asked Carolyn.

"Well we kinda need your help." I said.

"With what?" She asked and sat up.

"Well…" Then I told her the whole story, when I was done she just looked at me than she burst out laughing.

"Oh-man-you-sounded so convincing that I almost believed you oh man!"

"But it is true!" I said getting irritated. "Danny come on out please! NOW!" I said but Danny did not show up.

"Danny! Where are you?" I asked.

"Arg I'll be right back." I said and marched out of the room, I went upstairs.

"Danny?" I said quietly, "Where are you?" Then someone's hand grabbed my mouth and I nearly had a heart attack until I heard two voices behind me laughing then the person let go of my mouth and I flipped around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. "Danny! I said, not to do that!!"

"Sorry but I coulden't resist." he said and smiled.

"But I knew you would scream if I just tapped you on the shoulder."

"I am so gona get back at you two." I said so menacingly that Danny and Sam flinched.

"But not now we have something to do." At that I turned around and stalked back down the stairs Danny and Sam followed me invisibly. When I came back into the room Carolyn had stopped laughing and Sierra was sitting on the couch. I closed the door behind me and faced Carolyn. "So where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to go get Danny and Sam." and before Carolyn had another outburst of laughter Danny and Sam appeared beside me, Carolyn jumped.

"They are real! So will you help us or not?" I asked. All Carolyn could do was nod. Me and Sierra went to wait outside her door when she came out she had on cute black caprese and a gray shirt with black and pink stars on it. "Nice." I said. And then she led the way upstairs.

"Well hello there." Carolyn's mom said when we came up.

"Hey mom can I go to Camille's house for the day? I finished all of my chores yesterday."

"Sure but here, have a piece of toast before you go." she said handing Carolyn a cooked piece of bread.

"Thanks mom." And without another word we were out the door.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Sam said.

"Sorry." I said.

"So where are we going to go to think of a plan?" Asked Sierra.

"Well…" I started.

"Knowing Vlad he is probably spying on us and taking note on our every move so let's just zoom around a little and see if we can lose him."

"Great idea." said Sam. I changed into Cami Phantom and took Sierras hand she took Carolyn's she took Sam's and Sam took Danny's then we all took off, we flew around very fast for about an hour then we headed back to my house invisibly, when we go to my room an idea suddenly struck.

"Hey guys," I said. "I've got an idea."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY YAYYYYYYYYY! you are going to looooove the next chapi. and I'm still not done with it!! grrr I have soooo got to finish it! Well untill next week...**

**ps: Wispers Did you know that cliffys are good for your soul??**


	7. The Ecto Room

**I am sorry everybody but there is verry grave news today I am sorry but I must reaport... YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER EARLY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Did you not just screem, jump for joy and run around in circles when you read that!? No...? Just me? Oh...**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Ecto Room

"Hey Sierra do you remember your dream a long time ago? The one about me being Hanna Montana?"

"Oh yeah." Said Sierra. "That was funny."

"Hey hold on a sec." Danny said. "What dose a dream have to do with this?"

"Well you see," I said. "in Sierras dream she had come into my house and it was quiet she went to my room and saw this couch pushed aside and a little door so she went through it and found me and I confessed that I was Hanna Montana."

"I'm sorry who?" Asked Sam.

"Hanna Montana she's like a movie star and it's a show, maybe I'll show it to you some time, but my point is that with an ecto blast we could dig a hole in hear behind this couch right into the ground and we could use wood and Ecto energy to fuse the wood together so we have our own secret hideout."

"Wow. That's a really good Idea and with yours and Danny's powers this should only take a few hours." Said Sierra.

So then we got to work thankfully no one was home and they couldn't hear the big booms. We found wood and put it in the gigantic hole. For about fifteen minutes Danny had to hold the swing set up so the entire hole didn't cave in. We worked as fast as we could and finally at about noon we were done.

"Wow." I said as I looked at the room that had taken at least three hours to build. We had used wood and fused it all together and we made the room about twenty by twenty feet long it was completely stable since ecto energy is the second strongest substance in the world when hardened right next to diamonds so nothing could get in or out unless Danny or me lets them, because since our ecto energy is kinda fused together in the room both me and Danny and nobody else can get in and that means that Vlad has no way of getting his little spy bugs in or getting in himself. I had found an extra can of the purple paint my mom used in my room and painted over the wooden door so no one could see it we all sat in it in a circle now and where talking about the room.

"Wow it looks really good." said Carolyn.

"Yah." Agreed Sierra.

"And ya know what the best part is? No bugs!"

"Yah." I said. "That is completely awesome." I said.

"I hate sleeping in my room and knowing that little nasty freaking bugs are everywhere!"

"Yah." Agreed Danny.

"I like the eerie glow to the room you don't need any electricity."

"But what about air?" I asked suddenly and everyone looked at me. "You've got to have air or we can't breathe." I said.

"Actually…" Danny interrupted, "Ecto Energy is kinda like the opposite of us it takes in the air that we breathe out and then releases oxygen into the air so we don't have to worry about that."

I started laughing a little bit.

"What? What is so funny?" asked Danny

"Well when you where explaining all of that to me you sounded like a boring science teacher!"

"Oh Know!" He said dramatically I'm doomed!

We all laughed.

"Oh man this is just two sweet!!" I said and laid down on the nice warm ecto floor, "I think we should take a rest." I said. "I am exhausted and it's not like anyone can get in here." I guess your right." Danny said and laid down two then one by one we all fell asleep.

"_You can't save them no matter what!" _

_"You're wrong!" _

_"Oh am I?" I see Danny Sam and Tucker unconscious in a cage. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I sit up screaming.

"CAMILLE!" Yelled Sierra and shot up. Danny Carolyn and Sam looked at me questioningly.

"S-sorry" I said, "H-had a b-bad dream."

"Must have been very bad." Said Sierra "Because you where screaming bloody murder."

"Sorry I scared all of you." And I took out my Cell Phone. "Wow we have been sleeping for three hours it's 3:15 pm!"

"Wow." Said Carolyn casually.

"We should put some things in hear…" I said "Like a computer or a desk or a bed, something! It's just boring in hear."

"Well yeah know what we should do?" Asked Sam.

"What?"

Sam takes out a credit card and answers, "We should go shopping!"

"You don't have to do that." said Carolyn.

"But I want to; I helped build this place so I want to contribute something."

"So uh… how much money you got on there?" I asked eyeing the credit card.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know." I said.

"Well knowing what kind of family Sam comes from I would say about a half a million dollars." Danny said.

"Well actually…" Sam said.

"What? You actually have a half a freakin million?" asked Carolyn.

"No… just a million." 

"WHAT?!" We yelled.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you!" She said angrily.

"Ok, sorry Sam." I said still eyeing the credit card.

"So… who wants' to go shopping?"

* * *

**I'M sooo sorry it's so short but where I ended seemed like a perfect place to end. Any way who loved it? Hu? Hu? HU?? OH COME ON!! I CAN'T BE THAT BAD CAN I?? whispers Can I?**


	8. Shopping and Vlad

**I am soooooo sorry again but I have been verry sick lately and my mom would not let me any where neer the computer for fear of getting sick. This Chapi is where things start getting suspenceful and dun dun dun they go shoping... anyway read on and don't pay me any attention. I like Cookies and cupcakes and marble cake and PUPPYS!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! He he he... :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Shopping

We landed right outside Best Buy behind a bush.

"All right." I said.

"What should we get?"

"A computer." Answered Sam.

"I know that, but what kind of computer?" I asked.

"The best that there is she answered."

"Ok but do you have any idea what that would co…" I saw her looking at me. "Right I knew that." I said before she could say anything.

"Hi we are still hear." Sierra said.

"Sorry," I answered.

"lets go in." We all walked in and went up to customer service.

"Hi." I said "What is the best computer you've got?"

"That depends are you able to pay for it?" Asked the board clerk.

"I have this," Sam said holding up the card.

He grabbed it and rang it up then his eyes suddenly popped.

"Oh right this way Mrs. Manson!" He said jumping out of his seat and nearly knocking his computer off the desk and hurried over to the far side of the store (I was thinking about Click and thought of him showing us to a door in the back of the store that said W_ay Beyond_ but then I remembered this is Best Buy NOT Bed Bath and Beyond) I chuckled at that thought earning me funny looks from my friends, the clerk led us to a big computer on display it had three screens and a three way key board, it kinda reminded me of the ghost writers computer.

"This is the best one that we have it's half a million."

"Oh no thanks…" Carolyn started, but Sam cut in.

"We'll take it!" "

Wha-? Sam no! You can't buy this then you will only have half a mill. left." I said.

"Oh it's ok I'll just get more from my parent's." She said confidently.

"Ok if you say so."

"So you will take it?" Asked the clerk.

"Yes." said Danny. "We'll take it."

"All right now would you like to purchase a few updated programs we have amazing thing's hear, follow me."

"No thanks," Carolyn said. "we just need the computer."

"Well what about a desk you need a desk don't you?"

"No just the computer."

"A chair?"

"No."

"Anything?" "

No thanks just the computer."

"All right... You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES just the friggen computer!" Sam cut in getting annoyed.

"All right all right just the computer." He said and he hurried off muttering something about getting a raze. He came back with a cart with a very big box on top.

"Hear ya are." He said.

"Thank you." Danny said we wheeled the big giant box to the checkout counter.

Sam handed the clerk the credit card and while he checked us out I whispered to the group, "How are we going to carry this? It's way heavy!"

"Well we could have them drop it off at your house Camille." Sierra answered.

"But we have to make sure that we are there so your mom doesn't find out about it."

"Good Idea." Said Carolyn.

"Hey can you deliver it to my house?" I asked. "Yah but would cost you 20 more dollars."

"All right." Sam said. "Can you have it delivered at exactly 8:00 tonight?"

"Sure and what's your address?" I told it to him and then said.

"Now we need a good TV." The clerk led us to a flat screen TV.

"That's only 200 dollars." I said. "That's pretty good."

"We'll take that one to and have it delivered at the same time as the computer." Sam said with authority.

"Sure thing Mrs. Manson." He gave Sam back her credit card. We walked out of the store.

"All right now we need like a table that will fit all of us." I said.

"Lets go to RC Willy." We landed behind another bush and I changed back quickly I was getting tired.

"Let's go in." Danny said as he changed back. We walked into the store. We went to customer service,

"Hi." I said.

"Do you have a conference table that will fit all of us pulse one?" I asked.

"That depends can you pay for it?" Asked the clerk sounding board.

"Hear." Sam said and handed him her credit card, he rung it up.

"Ok I've only got one table for you and it comes with chairs."

"All right, can you show us to it?" I asked.

"All righ'." He slowly got up, handing Sam back her credit card, he walked away and we followed him. We came by a nice table about five feet long and eight chairs around it.

"I like it how much?"

"500 dollars." He answered.

"Ok I'll take it." Sam said.

"Can you have it delivered at 8:00 tonight?"

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Hear ya go." She said handing him the credit card. He walked back over to the counter and rung it all up.

"You get a nice complementary 10 by 10 map hear ya go, thanks for coming please come again."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the map.

"Everything is going very well." I said after we got back home.

"Yah a little to well" Danny said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Carolyn.

"Well don't ya think it's a little odd how Vlad has just left us alone? I mean we haven't heard anything from him in a whole day it's just that doesn't seem like Vlad."

"Your right he probably wants to put us in a false sense of security." Said Sierra. "And then BAM!" She said loudly clapping her hands together for a dramatic effect.

"Well we'll just be one our watch now won't we?"

"I guess so…"

"Now let's take a nap it's been a long day." I laid down one side of my bed wile Sierra laid by my feet Carolyn used Tuckers bedding and Sam used the couch Danny decided to keep look out and sat on the window sill.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I was sitting on the window sill I was very board then I saw Camille's Art journal on her desk and I couldn't stop myself before I picked it up, I flipped through the pages until I found where I had left off. There was a beautiful picture of a waterfall. The next was a few sketches of me knocked out and My parents my friends including Valery and Jazz the next was a very good picture of Danni she looked a little older than she really is the next one was a picture of a lot of people from my world including Me, Sam, Tucker, my dad and mom, Danni, Shadow, Paulina, Valery in her ghost suite, and Valery normally, then there was Ember, Vlad, Eliot (Gregger), Jazz, and Jonny 13. The next was a picture of me supposedly sleeping and dreaming about Sam but she was all grey exeped her eyes she was saying "Danny come back we need you! Please come back!" at the Bottom was the Title and it said 'Dreaming of Violet eyes'. _That's probably another story on that fanficton thing Camille showed us._ I thought to myself. The next one was a picture of Sam and Paulina sitting back to back. _Hu…_ I thought, _That's never going to happen._ The next was a picture of Carolyn and Sierra it was very good. I thought after that was a picture of Ember and it kind of looked real. I went about another 30 minutes looking at pictures then I started getting tired, I decided to close my eyes for a few seconds then I slowly fell into dreamland.

My ghost sense went off but I ignored it I wanted to sleep just a little longer it went off for about 3 minutes and then I finally shot up I got up so fast that I fell off my perch on the window sill.

"Are you ok Danny?" Asked Sam she had gotten up to go to the Bathroom.

"Um yah I'm ok, I musta dozed off… or something."

"Ok." She said and walked out of the room.

Maybe I'll just walk outside for a second I went ghost and flew outside then I noticed something I never noticed before, a huge Swing set and a tramp were in Camille's backyard!

"Wow I've never jumped on a trampoline before!" I said to myself. "I wana go try it out!"

I ran over to the tramp like a little kid and hopped on, then I noticed that the tramp didn't even move under me, _oh no duh_, I thought and then changed back then I started to sink but then I pushed off of the tramp did a back flip and landed, I bounced until I was out of breath.

"Wow this is just to cool and Tucker would love it!"

I felt a pang of worry for my friend. _Was_ _he all right or was he…_ I didn't even try to finish that thought. _Vlad wouldn't right? Or would he… _I jumped and landed cross-legged on the tramp I mused over the thought. Vlad never had killed anyone even though he had tried to kill my dad countless times, he just kind of held back, _Oh man where is everyone_ I thought, _Why is it that we ended up here but no one else did why had their only been me Sam and Tucker? And why did Vlad want Tucker? I mean Tuck could help us all get back but Vlad had to take him away why…_ I didn't even get to finish my thought before I heard an evil voice behind me.

"Having fun Daniel?" I jumped up and twisted around only to face Vlad.

"Speaking of the devil." I murmured to myself.

"Oh tsk, tsk, Daniel is that really how you greet an old friend?"

"Where is Tucker?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He sneered then he fired up a pink ecto blast and I ducked.

"You need to work on your aim Cheese Head!" I yelled as I changed into my alter ego. I threw a powerful punch at Vlad but he just grabbed my fist in mid air then he pushed it into my wrist with a powerful shove, I screamed as I wrenched my sore wrist away. _Crap he jammed it and it hurts to even move…_ Then out of nowhere an ecto blast hit my whole body and swept my breath away (not like I needed to breath anyway) but I just couldn't scream. I fell on to the tramp and bounced despite my weightlessness then I hit the bar of the Trampoline and blacked out.

VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP

I watched Daniel hit the bar of the tramp and my heart started racing _I hope I didn't kill him!_ I thought and ran to him there was a very big bump on his head and a few burns on his body but he was thankfully ok, then all of a sudden he turned back to normal, I let out a sigh of relief I hated Daniel with all of my guts but I still could not muster up the courage to kill him or anybody else for that matter which is why that buffoon is still alive! "Grr…" I grunted as I heaved Daniel on to my shoulder, _Wow he has gotten heavy I might as well leave Miss. Samantha hear and get her later Daniel is getting to heavy to carry! _I lifted up into the air and flew away.

* * *

**O.o DUN DUN DU...N I TOLD YA SOOO! MWAHAHAHA... CLIFFHANGER!! YAYYY!! (Whispers) Cliff Hangers are still good for your soul!! He he... :) **

**Review: Dear: DannyPhantom101 You are sooo awsome! I mean I'm so dumb I couldn't even think of that myself I wish I was like you!!**

**Danny: Oh what ever you just made that up!**

**Me: Did not!**

**Danny: Did so.**

**Me: Did not!**

**Danny: Did so!**

**Me: DID NOT!! Eyes turning red**

**Danny: Ok ok did not, jeash! whispers verry quietly Did so...**

**Sam and Tucker: Oh will you two shut it! **

**Danny and me: Sorry.**

**(I can't help but feel that there is something wrong with the pairing hear) / ??**


	9. Missing?

**HEY LOOK LOOK LOOK. gestures towards the chapter I've got it in on time!! and guess what it's pretty good! (even if it's a little short) I still like cookies! Just to let ya know... and I feel better!! yay!! wait NOOOOOOOOOOOO! now I have to go to school! Darn maby if I can get sick again runs off to hospital... ten minutes later, AHHHHHHH! hears scream in the distance and sees me running back whispers It's full of old people (and don't worry I gave then all polite chocolate boxes cause I'm a nice person). Oh well does any of you have a sickness I can borrow?? Hu? PLEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ?? no...? Oh... Ok...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Missing?

"Oh man! What time is it?" I yelled as I shot up in my bad causing everyone else in the room to scream. I took out my phone quickly and checked, it was 7:40.

"What the heck Camille?" Asked Carolyn.

"Oops sorry everyone I had another bad dream even though I can't remember what it was about it scared me and I remembered the time." I said. "Sorry."

"O..k…." Sierra said with a strange face. Then I heard Sam mumble something.

"What Sam?" I asked.

"I said can't I sleep a little longer?"

"We have to be awake for the delivery." I said.

"Grrr…." She grumbled as she sat up.

"Wait… wears Danny?" She asked and looked around. Panic reared up inside me and crashed over me like a wave.

"I don't know I haven't seen him." Carolyn said.

"I remember that I saw him when I went to the bathroom." Sam said.

"But when I got back he wasn't there." I jumped out of bad and went to the window sill.

"Camille what are you doing?"

"Looking," I said. "he didn't open the window he just flew out." Then I tried to change into my ghost form but it wouldn't come. "Oh my gosh." I said. "I really thought I had this down." I relaxed myself and tried again but I was still human. "What the heck?" I said a little loudly. "Oh screw this!" I said and flung the window open then I hopped out.

CSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSSCSS

"Wow…" Sam said after Camille jumped out the window. "That didn't sound like Camille."

"Oh man, trust me, that is not the worst of it." Sierra said wisely.

"It isn't?" asked Sam.

"No it's not." Carolyn said.

"She has got the worst temper a nice person can have."

"Yeah she's usually really nice but when she gets frustrated watch out."

"And when a teacher tells her to do something in a certain way, and don't ask me what way it is because I don't know, but she gets so mad and hates the teacher from then on." Sierra explained

"Wow." Said Sam. "I thought I liked something about her. I'm about the same way."

"Cool maybe that's why you two get along so well but be warned you to will get in a fight sooner or later." Carolyn said.

"How come?" Asked Sam.

"Because you are both born to lead and we aren't, Camille is usually in charge when we hang out."

"Ok. Why is it that she only told us about you two and nobody else?" Asked Sam.

"Us?" Sierra and Carolyn said together.

"Tucker, Danny, and me." Sam replied.

"Oh well…" Sierra started and looked at Carolyn uncertainly.

"She kinda has no friends." Carolyn whispered.

"Really? Why? She is so nice." Sam asked.

"No one knows, me and Sierra here hardly ever hang out and she just has us two." Carolyn said gesturing to Sierra.

"She claims that she doesn't care and that we are enough but one time I was riding my bike at about eightish and I passed her in the park she sounded like she was crying, but when she heard me coming she quickly wiped her eyes and put on the biggest smile she had in her and called out cheerfully to me waving." Sierra said quietly.

"Sad." murmured Sam.

"Hey I noticed some little scars on her arm was she Emo?"

"No way! Those where from her cats." Carolyn said.

"What about the really, really small scar above her lip?"

"That was from when she was smaller like younger and her pom. had bitten her."

"Oh ya know I didn't know that she had animals." Sam said.

"She doesn't anymore she used to have three cats six kittens and two dogs she loved them a lot but then they couldn't afford them any more so they took them to the pound about two weeks ago."

"Oh man that's really sad." Sam said.

"Yeah. And ya know what used to drive us nuts?" Asked Carolyn.

"No. What?" Asked Sam.

"All of the talk all the time about Danny Phantom." Sierra said.

"She knew what year it came out."

"What your guises favorite color was."

"What happened to Danny."

"To Vlad."

"To his friends."

"To Dan."

"To his family."

"And even to Mr. Lancer!"

"I mean she knew everything." Sierra and Carolyn said.

"And she has seen every single episode like three times each at least and memorized them all."

"She even says things from the show right out of the blue."

"Wow, when she said she was our biggest fan she wasn't kidding." Sam said. Just then they heard a scream and jumped out the window to the backyard and ran to where Camille was standing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCTen Minutes EarlierCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I jumped out the window and started walking around the house. _If I slowly keep walking I won't miss anything_I thought as I circled the house I went around about five times then I finally hit the tramp then I started circling that to after a few moments I saw something cylinder like glinting in the sun I crouched down to see what it was and I did a double take at realizing it was the Fenton thermos and that it had been ripped off its owner (namely Danny) at realizing what it was I screamed and stood up my friends came running to me Sam saw the thermos and put on a fierce face announcing that Vlad must have taken Danny while we were sleeping

"Oh man this is horrible!" I said. "He'll probably take Sam to if we don't find everyone!"

"I know…" Carolyn said.

"Sam is there anything that we can use to find Danny or Tucker?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah actually there is, after Danny got kidnapped by Vlad a few months ago we put a tracking devise on him to find him in case that ever happened again…"

Then Carolyn interrupted. "…So all we have to do is wait for our things to come so we can hook it up… HEY LOOK!" She yelled pointing to two trucks coming our way they were from RC Willy and Best Buy.

"It's here! Grate now we can get to work!"

Two hours later everything was installed into our secret room and Sierra and Carolyn where busy with trying to lock onto Danny's tracking devise wile Sam and I were waiting anxiously.

"HEY I THINK I'VE GOT IT!" Sierra yelled after about thirty minutes we all rushed to the screen.

"No Way!" I said.

* * *

**Ok... now I have writers block AHHHHHHH!! Curse you writers block! any suggestions? Please I need SOME FEED BACK HEAR!! (and I'm still not sick :( I know it's sad...) **


	10. The PlanSaving Everybody?

**YAYYYYYYYY! I'M ONLY ONE AY LATE! YAHOOOOO! Anyway guy's this is where it starts getting alittle scary! but this was soooooo fun to write! I have to diside on a whole bunch of different choises! but I came thrue in the end right or do you just not feel that way oh well... I DID!**

**( )( )**

**( . .) -- Bunny! YAYYYY!**

**(") (")**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Plan

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE- HOW- WHAT-?" I sputtered as I looked at were Danny was supposed to be. "That's impossible!"

"What, what's impossible?" Asked Carolyn as she peered on to Sierras screen.

"Oh man!" She said.

"Ok I'm so lost. What?" Asked Sam.

"He is keeping everyone in the abandoned house behind us." I said unbelievingly.

"Oh wow." she said.

"So…" Started Sierra. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Well…" I said and thought for a minute then a smile slowly came to my face.

"Guys I have a plan!" I said. Everyone leaned in to listen. After I was finished telling them My "Ultimate Plan" they agreed it was pretty good for anyone who's never made a plan before, and they added some things to it to make it even better! "Ok now good thing it's summer." I said to Sierra and Carolyn. "You guys have to sleep over for this to work!"

"Oh I don't know." Sierra said.

"I've never slept over hear before, hopefully my mom will let me."

"Yah me to!"

"Hear use my cell." I said and handed it to Sierra. She dialed her number and waited for a few seconds.

"Hi mom I was wondering…" "Yes I did But…" "Yah I know…." "But…" "Arrg! Mom I'm trying to talk hear!..." "Ok sorry…" "Um can I like have a sleepover at Cam…." "Yah…" "Yah…" "um…" "alright…" "K I will…" "yes as soon as I get home…." "Ok Bye mom…" "Yes Bye!" Sierra Hung up the phone and faced us with a really sad face.

"What? What happened?" I asked slightly scared of the answer.

"W-well you're going to have to…" She started quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I can tell ya one thing." She said strangely less sad. "YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER PERSONE BECAUSE I CAN STAY!"

"Yaaaaaay!" I said and then started laughing. "Oh MAN! You really had me going there! Oh my gosh!" I said hysterically.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Oh my gosh! Hahahahahaha…. You are such a good liar!"

"Thank you, Thank you." Sierra said with a bow.

"Hear Carolyn…" she said and handed Carolyn the phone while I was still having silent fits of laughter.

"Hi mom Can I have a sleep over at Camille's she has invited a few of her friends…." "Yes I finished…" "Of course…" "yah I know…" "K thanks mom bye!" Carolyn hung up and said, "She said I could!"

"Ok Sweet!" I said and started Pacing the "Ecto Room". "Ok now we need Sierras PDA." I said and Sierra quickly got up and I waved my hand in a casual manner to open the door for her, she climbed out.

"Hey Camille what if something happens that totally corrupts your plan and we have to change it or something?" Asked Carolyn.

"It's very simple all we have to do is find Danny and then have him and I work together and find Tucker. It's really simple."

"All right." She said back.

_3 Hours Later(about 10:00)_

We snuck Invisibly to the Garage door that I remembered was open the last time I checked out the house with Sierra months ago but then we came upon a sign that said:

WARNING!

To all those who come here this property is protected by servalince, Leave now!

After we had read that we fled as fast as we could laughing all the way, it's not like we need a door at all since I'm part ghost but we went there anyway because I knew my way around the place from that point.

We fazed through the door and flew up to the attic.

"Oh man." I whispered as we came up.

"It is so hot in here! Carful don't step on the drywall you'll fall right thru!" Before we could get a look around my powers completely failed me and we became visible.

"Oops sorry I said I might have more powers than Danny but I can't control then as well as him."

"Oh it's ok." Carolyn whispered. "You'll learn."

"Now where is Danny exactly?" I asked Sierra, she pulled out her PDA.

"He is in a room in the basement she whispered back no wait he's not there now, now he's upstairs! No wait he's headed our way!" She said franticly. I turned everyone invisible I don't know why but something told me to do it. Just before Danny came up thru the floor.

"I know your hear intruder!" He said menacingly. "I can tell! I have ghost powers! And I can kick your butt!"

"Shh…!" I said as quiet as possible. Danny held up his wrist and for the first time I noticed a watch looking thing on it then he pressed a button and said.

"There is nobody hear master, you made a mistake." Then I heard on the other end.

"Oh Butter biscuits! They must have gotten away! Daniel search the whole house!"

"Yes sir!" Danny saluted and went on his way. After he had left I let us all appear again.

"What the heck!?" I said as quietly as I could.

"Why is he serving Vlad?" Asked Carolyn.

"Ya that is so not Danny! It can't be!"

"It is." Sam said quietly. We all looked at her. "I've seen that look before. It's the look of when he is fighting himself and he can't get free, Vlad has control over him!"

"Oh no!" I said "How are we going to free him?"

"Well first we will have to find Tucker and maybe if he isn't being controlled he can jam the frequency." Said Sierra.

"Right." I said. "and hopefully he _can_ jam it." I got up from my kneeling position on the floor and helped everyone else to their feet.

"Don't forget about the drywall." I warned. and we all started forward.

"All right now you two Stay here." I said to Sierra and Carolyn "I'll take Sam down first." I grabbed Sam's hand and we fazed into the Bedroom below us and said. "You should take this floor." And flew back up before I phased out she said as quietly as she could.

"Be careful!"

"You too." I whispered back and flew out then I said to Sierra and Carolyn.

"Ok you two take the main level and stay out of sight!"

"Right." they said and I took their hands and flew them down to the living room.

"I'll take the basement." I whispered and flew into the floor I tried to stay invisible but I was draining quickly so I landed on my feet and changed back I walked into the hall. I tried every door but each one of them was open then at the end of the hall I tried a door and it was locked.

"H-hello?" Asked a person inside.

"Who's there?" Asked another person.

"Get us out of here or I will have your head on my wall ghost boy!" I knew who that was.

"Hey is Tucker in there?" I asked rather timidly.

"Sam! Is that you?" Asked a voice.

"No i-it's Camille." I said.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"I've been in here for a like ever!"

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Um there's Ember, uh Skulker,"

"BEWARE!"

"The box ghost, Techniss, um the ghost writer, and a lot more but I'm not going to name them all."

"Can't you faze out of there I asked through the door.

"Of course not dipstick!" Ember said.

"If we could we would have done so all ready!" Skulker said.

"EXACTLY young… uh… Wiper snapper!"

"Shhh…! Guy's if you are loud Danny might come down here and find me."

"Don't you want Danny to find you?" Asked Tucker.

"Ugg! Hold on!" I said "let me find a key. And be quiet!"

I turned invisible and flew thru the house until I found Vlad then I saw with horror that he had Sam by the wrist she was fighting as hard as she could to get free but Vlads grip was to strong, and then I saw a key around his neck.

'_That must be it.'_ I thought but as soon as I finished that thought Danny came in.

"There is another here, Master." he said.

"Danny! Don't listen to him!" Sam yelled.

'_Good thing he can't see me.'_ I thought. But then at the worst time possible I changed back right in front of Vlad and evil Danny!

* * *

**Yay another cliffy! Man I must realy loooove cliffys! :) I wonder what will happen O.o.**

**( )( )**

**( . . ) -- MOUSE! YAAAAYYYYYY! :)**

**(") (")**

**Mwahahaha... I mean have a nice day.**

**-Vlad :)**


	11. Controlled Again?

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!! My internet has been turned off for the past three weeks and I just only got it on today!! PLEASE I AM NOT DEAD!! REALY I'M NOT!! Well actaly I'm half dead but youy get the piont this chapy ook forever so long that it actualy did take me three weeks to write the darn thing!! arg! and YESSSSS I LOVE AVITAR!! REALLY!! IT'S JUST TOOOO COOL. "Why do I have Mo-Mo's ears?" "Those are your hair loopy's." he he looooove it!! any way get on with the story before I board you all to death. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Controlled… Again?

Sierra and Carolyn slowly searched the whole main floor but didn't find anything.

"Oh man this sucks!" Carolyn said quietly to Sierra.

"Yah I know." She whispered back. Man lets go back to the attack maybe we'll meet everyone else there.

"Yah that's a good idea lets go."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Oh so that's where you've been hiding!" Vlad sneered to me. Danny sneered also.

"W-what have you done to D-Danny?" I stuttered wishing my ghost powers would come back.

"Oh nothing much." He said back.

Then Sam as if all of a sudden realizing I was there yelled, "Camille, he's got you and Danny under control! Get away before it's too late!"

Just then Danny wrapped his arm around her neck and held her fast with his hand over her mouth. And then Vlad grabbed me by my waist and neck and pulls me off of my feet toward him.

"Daniel go put her in the prison room with everyone else, then come back and help me with this young girl!"

Danny rushed off as if his life depended on it, which I suddenly thought it probably did.

"Now young Camille, I have something very special planned for you!"

_What?_ I thought. _What could be the special thing that he has in store for me I hope it's nothing dangerous, or evil, or… What no duh he is evil Why should I wonder when I'm going to find out anyway_. Then I mentally laughed at myself because I'm losing concentration even at a time like this! Just then Danny came back.

"Good job Daniel!" Vlad said.

"Now take this young girl down to my lab and strap her in."

Danny took me in the same hold as Sam and flew off I tried to get free and for once I wished Danny wasn't so strong. Then Danny landed on a floor that I've never seen before and laid me on a table as soon as I even touched the table the wrist and ankle locks went around my wrist and ankles strapping me down! Then Danny backed away and Vlad walked up to me now in his human form and put a watch on my wrist not very different from Danny's then he picked up a strange remote looking thing on a table. He pressed a few buttons and then turned a knob all of a sudden a herd a familiar beeping noise inside my head as Vlad slowly took over. But then all of a sudden I felt a familiar rush of power and in a flash of light I was my alter ego, and I easily freed myself from the remotes grasp but I pretended to be in pain all the same. After that Vlad turned to Danny and said.

"Well she should be completely out by now let her up."

Danny pushed a button on the machine and I was free but then before I could do anything Vlad started talking like I wasn't free at all so I laid there listening he said a few, not important things like, What is going on and blah, blah, blah. But just as I stared zoning out he said,

"Now that Miss. Camille is now under my control we don't have anyone to stop us now get up Camille!" Vlad said a little harshly. I rose like he said as a plan formed inside my head.

"Now all I need you to do is find your two friends that you brought with you and put them in the prison room." I nodded mechanically and said.

"Yes master." Vlad gave me the key and said.

"Now the room is in the basement; it's the very last door at the end of the hall." I nodded and took of turning invisible._ Wow this is way easier when I'm at full power._ I thought to myself I went up to the attic and saw my friend's sitting down on the boards they looked up and jumped up.

"Camille!"

They said as quietly as they could. And ran toward me I put the best sneering face on as I could they stopped in their tracks and fear suddenly crossed their faces.

"C-Camille?" Asked Sierra then fast as lightning I grabbed both of their wrists and turned intangible, then we all fell though the floor.

"Guys I said I'm pretending to be under his control I'll let you guys out when I've freed Danny."

"Ok." They whispered back in relief.

Then we landed by the Prison room and I unlocked the door and herd a gasp as Tucker's eye's laid upon me, then I shoved Sierra and Carolyn inside as nicely as I could and closed the door on them. I locked it and went back to Vlad.

"Good job Miss. Camille. The keys please. Thank you. Now just sit there while I adjust Daniels watch." He turned the watches face three times to the left and five times to the right and back once to the left.

"OUCH!" Danny said as Vlad finished.

"Vlad let go of my wrist you stupid Fruit Loop!!" Danny snapped.

"Oops. I must have used the wrong combination."

Danny started struggling and almost got away but Vlad put him back under his control. After a few minutes of tinkering Vlad did what he was trying to do. And then turned to me.

"Now Camille you and Daniel will Guard the outside of the house we have to make people think that it is haunted Daniel will show you what to do."

"Yes Master." I said mechanically. Danny flew out and I followed him. We came up through the attack; Danny sat on the roof invisibly.

"Sit down." He said. I sat beside him. I made sure that I was sitting on the right side so I could get to the watch. We sat there quietly and I slowly inched to where I guessed Danny's hand was as soon as I touched the tip of his finger he pulled away.

"Sorry." I said.

And he put his hand back down (I think) then I quickly grabbed his wrist and he was taken by surprise and turned visible than started to try to pull away. He almost got away but I tackled him and morphed a little extra weight on to hold him down but my powers were not as strong for some stuped reason and it was realy ticking me off that they went up and down like a rollar costar! I had to struggle to make it all stay there. I quickly turned the watch face three times to the left then five times to the right and then back once to the left. After that I covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound he gasped and pulled my hand away.

"What the heck Camille?" He asked as I morphed back to my original skinnier self. And didn't move for a second but then realized where I was, I turned bright pink and I quickly got up and turned away.

"You where under Vlad's control." I said as I tried to get my face back to its regular color.

"Oh was I?"

"Yes but you need to pretend that you still are so we can free everyone else."

"Right." He said.

"Now I've got to go do something I'll be right back." I said and flew off saying. "Cover me!" I went straight to Carolyn's house I flew into Stacey's room and picked her up out of bed and then flew out again.

"W-what?" Stacey mumbled as we got higher into the air.

Then she opened her eyes and screamed as she saw me. It startled me and started falling but caught myself.

"What the- Who are you!?" Stacey asked.

"It's me Camille!" She still didn't believe me so I used my nickname for her that only I called her. "Come on monkey don't yah recognize me?" I asked.

"I TOLD YA YOU WHERE A WATER SPRITE! THEY FLY AND SO DO YOU!" She exclaimed. We laughed as I us flew back to the house behind mine.

"Look you need to help me rescue everyone! I'll explain later but you need to break into the house behind us. Good thing your PJ's are black I'll drop you off at my house when I fly off you need to make your way to the house ok?"

"Umm o…k."

"Good hear we are please just get into the house, and let me capture you!" At that I flew off leaving a very confused Stacey behind me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I watched the so called Camille fly off and puzzled over what she said.

"Hopefully I get this right." I said to myself than slowly made my way over to the house. I ran to a bush then to the side of the house I went to the garage door and I turned the knob and it opened I slipped into the garage. Then Camille swopped in and grabbed me she nicely dragged me to an old guy in the living room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I found her inside master." I said to Vlad.

"I'm looking for my friends!" Stacey said.

"Well you'll soon meet them." Vlad said and gave me the key.

"Go put her in the prison room."

"Yes Master." I flew off with Stacey down to the prison room and unlocked the door.

"Guy's." I said to everyone in the room. "You all need to escape! Now! Danny Sam Tucker my friends and I will handle Vlad." The ghost's didn't need telling twice they flew out of there so fast I could hardly tell them apart.

"CAMILLE YOU DID IT!" Tucker, Sam, Sierra, and Carolyn yelled.

"Thanks now we have to go take Vlad by sur-"

"PRISE?"

"Crap." I said and turned around Vlad was hovering behind us.

"Oh you all thought you could take me by surprise did you?"

"W-well." I stammered.

"I thought so." He sneered all of a sudden my ghost powers gave away again and I fell out of the air. Vlad grabbed me by the hair it didn't faze me much I'm not the one to cry over my hair.

"Vlad ya know you really should let me go." I said lazily trying to provoke him.

"Why would I do that?"

"I am a purple belt in karate." I said I was lying but it passed easily with Vlad.

"I don't care I won't let you go!" I sighed and swung around my hair then landed on his arm.

"Oh man that was to cool." I said to myself Vlad accidentally let go of my hair and I kicked him in the face he went down. But the bad thing is I went down to and I was going down headfirst ten feet in the air! Just then Tucker jumped and caught me in a flip in the air I wasn't sure how he did it but he somehow did.

"THAT WAS AWSOME TUCKER!" I said and hugged him for saving me a bad head injury.

"You're welcome." He said quietly.

"Oh thank you!" I said. Just then an idea hit me I took out the thermos and aimed it for Vlad while he was trying to get up to my extreme pleasure Vlad had a bloody nose. Just as he looked up I sucked him up inside the thermos.

"Wow I am so cool!" I said.

"I just beet Vlad!!"

"Hey where's Danny?" Asked Sam suddenly.

"We all looked around but couldn't find him."

"He isn't in the prison room." Carolyn said.

"What about Stacey?" I asked just then we heard a scream from inside the prison room I ran inside and saw Stacey kneeling by a little lump on the ground I wondered who it was. Stacey looked up.

"I just was her sitting over there and she wasn't moving so I moved her away from the wall to get her some air but she didn't even stir." Stacey explained. "Is she dead?"

I walked over to the lump and to me surprise I saw a very thin very small Danielle.

"Oh man she looks awful." I said. "Danielle? Danielle? Can you hear me? She must have been like the first one Vlad caught and he didn't feed her. So she must have collapsed." I picked up her frail form and walked out just then I stopped I could hear slow breathing.

"Oh thank goodness!" I said.

"She's alive!" Just then her ghost sense went off.

"D-Danny?" She asked weekly.

"No." I said as I started walking again.

"This is Camille one of Danny's friends I am a halfa to."

"Oh, hi." She managed to say with a smile before she passed out again.

"What happened?" Sam peered into the room.

"Oh my gosh." She said. "Danielle! Is she Ok? Is she alive what did Vlad do to her?!"

"He didn't feed her." I said. Stacey walked out behind me.

"We have to find Danny." I said, "he must know about Danielle." "

But is she ok?" Asked Carolyn.

"Yes." I said, "But she needs food and a lot of rest. Can somebody cover her ears?" I asked Stacey walked up and put her hands on each side of Danielle's head. I took a deep breath "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"I'M IN THE LAB!" I heard back I flew to the lab as fast as I could. Danny was in a cage as soon as he saw Danielle in my arms his eyes turned red very red like Dan red,

"Vlad he growled angrily I am going to kill him for touching her at ALL!" Danny was standing now and looked like he was going to bend the metal glowing bars witch I knew he couldn't. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Danny yelled unleashing his ghostly wail I flew as fast as I could to the next level I heard things braking and bending and smashing down below.

"I have never seen Danny this angry." I said.

"Me neither." Sam said fearfully. Just then it all stopped and I guessed Danny wore himself out so mush he passed out. I went down below again and found him sprawled on the floor of his completely destroyed cage.

"Danny?" I asked as I approached him he moaned but didn't answer. I bent down and picked him up he was surprisingly light, _but_ I thought _that's probably because he was still in his ghost form… for now,_ I carried Danielle in on hand and had Danny slung over my shoulder with the other I flew back up as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough Danny started changing and he was getting heavier I used the last bit of my strength to push them both up through the floor before I fell out of pure exhaustion but just as my hand was falling through the floor Tucker caught it and pulled me up.

"Thanks for saving my life for the second time today!" I gasped before I passed out.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! THAT STUPED VLAD BUT HEAD!! oh well he's stock in a thermose witha bloody nose! nothing we can do now exept shake the thing! shake shake shake! AHHHHHHHHHHH! he he he.. oh I'm sorry do you wan't a turn? anyway I need someont to volinteer to be in my story to be Danni's friend! anyone who vauliteres must ell me because I am the writer and I need your name to if you want to be in my story (AKA the most amazing story ever) just reaview!! poor Danni! so sad.**

**hear Vlad in back ground MWHAHAHAHA...**

**shake shake shake AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! he he he :)**

**Anyway ehem Mwahahaha... I mean have a nice day.**

**PS. Can I have a cookie? **


	12. What Did He REALY Do To Me?

Yes, yes I know you Are all going to kill me... "BUT PLEASE RESERVE YOUR JUDGEMENT UNTIL AFTER I'VE EXPLAINED!" ;D I swear My internet has been having alot of problems lately and I've had major writers block AND my mom has limited my Computer time DARN HER... ANYWAYS.... I'm also struggling on school and I've become obsessed with anime and.... please please please don't be mad but yes... I do like... BL... Yaoi... I'm sowwy everyone forgive me!!!!!... Yah there IS a mention of Naruto in here... SO I'M SOOO SOWWY!!!!! I'M NOT JOKING I'VE REALY WANTED TO GET TO THE STORY BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE DRIVE TO DO IT... So all of you thank Nut and Shell .net/u/1797472/ And by the way if you want me to remove this; Nut and Shell, I shall so.. there... anyways I'll try my best To udate every Sunday again, SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME AND PLEASE READ MY STORIES AGAIN!!!! *Puppy dog eyes*

* * *

Chapter 12

What Did He _Really_ Do To Me?

"Camille, Camille? HELLLLOOO????" I heard faint yelling from far off.

"Go away…" I mumbled "I'm sleeping." I heard laughing. I shot up. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Stacey backed away fearfully.

"Hu?" I asked. "What the- where am I?" Stacey smiled.

"In our secrete room." Danny said, he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded he didn't look to happy to me. (It kind of reminded me of Sauske from Naruto).

"Danny are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" He said.

"Camille, are you ok?" I heard someone say on the other side of me.

"Tucker!" I said and threw myself onto him. "Thank you thank you!" I said. "You saved me!"

"Uh sure…" Tucker said slightly bemused. Then I let go.

"Hey where's Danielle?" I asked.

"She's over here." I heard Sam say. I got up then teetered and fell over.

"What the-?" I said and looked at my legs. I tried again and fell… again!

"WHAT THE FRICK?!" I yelled. "WHY CANT I STAND?!" Danny had gotten a concerned face on. He came over and held out his hand I took it and stood up. "My legs feel just fine." I said. "_I_ feel just fine so what's wrong with me?" Danny steadied me and let go I started to collapse again. Danny caught me and pulled me back up.

""Grrrr… THIS IS STUPED!" I said. "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS IT'S SO FRICKEN SIMPLE!!!!!!" I was getting very irritated. "I'll just fly over there." I said and tried to change but again I could not.

"ARRRRRG!" I yelled I pushed off of Danny and fell on my face. "Then…" I said. "I'll fricken crawl over there if I have to!" I army crawled over to Danielle. And looked at her she looked slightly better I touched her face and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Ahh!" I said and scooted back. She looked at me and sat up. She clutched her head.

"Ow I have a headache."

"Sorry." I said she looked at me again.

"Camille!" She said suddenly I was surprised.

"You-you remember my name?"

"Yah you're the one who took me from that awful and cold place."

"Cold place? It wasn't that cold." I said. Suddenly I realized that Daniel looked a lot better than she had when I had picked her up. Her face had a nice healthy color and he wasn't so frail looking. Then I realized that my all of her friends weren't there not including Stacey.

"What the- how long have I been out?" I looked at Sam.

"Well about a day."

"What?!" I said.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Well they went home and Carolyn offered to cover for me so that I could stay." Stacey said.

"So…" I was afraid to ask. "What time is it?"

"Well," Tucker looked at his watch.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Oh man I need the newspaper!" I said.

"Wha-? The newspaper?" Tucker asked.

"Yah I think I heard something like last week I need to confirm it!"

"O…k… I'll get it." Danny said changing into his other form and flying out. It took him about a minute to get back. I opened it up and looked threw it really fast.

"Yes I'm right!" I said. "Listen to this!"

_The Nickelodeon Producer Butch Hartman will be in Salt Lake City this Tuesday.  
He is the known creator of the nick shows Danny Phantom, a story about a boy  
Daniel Fenton who gains ghost powers after an accident in his parents lab, and  
Fairly odd Parents a show about the boy Timmy Turner who has magical Fairy  
__God Parents Cosmo and Wanda who grant him his every wish with their  
__adorable baby fairy Poof. He is here visiting his Danny Fenton voice over  
David Coffman. They are meeting in the Reoh Grand Hotel. _

I finished the article and looked up to very confused faces.

"That's brilliant!" Stacey said and gave me a high five.

"What? Danny asked. "You mean this Butch Hartman person created me?"

"Yah and if we get him to turn your show back on you can go home and I can watch more 'Danny Phantom'!"

"That's actually a good Idea." Sam said.

"Nice work!"

"Thank you." I said bowing from my position on the floor.

"So… What's today's date?" Tucker asked coming over to me.

"It's Monday…" Stacey started.

"WHAT LUCK!!! TOMAROW!!!!" I said getting exited

"Man… things seem to be working out AWESOMELY right now… Hey where's Vlad?" Danny held up a thermos.

"Here, when we get back we'll let him go…" Danny looked really Emo…

"Uh Danny, are you sure your ok?" I asked.

"Hu? Oh yah I'm just fine…" He said looking down.

"Ok if you say so…" I said. Just then I noticed my wrist felt really heavy.

"What the-?" I asked. I looked at it and I was surprised at seeing the watch still there.

"Maybe this is why I can't do anything…" I said. I started to unlock it. As soon as it slid off my wrist I felt a huge surge of power rush threw me but my success was short lived. As soon as the rush ha finished I felt a huge amount of pain.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled as I coiled up on the ground. "PUT IT BACK ON, PUT IT BACK ON!" I screamed at anyone who would listen, Sam clipped the watch back on and I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. "What the heck..." I whispered. "Was that? I need to talk to Vlad." I said. "Put me in the thermos, give me 10 minutes I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yah." I said. I changed into a ghost and he sucked me up. At first, it was freezing then It seemed I was in a jail cell. Vlad was sitting in the corner.

"Vlad!" I said he looked up surprised to see me there.

"What is it you need Miss. Camille?" He asked.

"I want to know what you did to me…" I said.

"What I did to you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yes! Why is it my powers are like a fricken light switch!? They go off and on and then I get weak then I get strong Then I PASS OUT WHAT THE HEACK?!" Vlad chuckled He stood up and strode over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. As I looked up at him his expression was unreadable.

"May I see your watch?" He asked.

"Here..." I said holding up my wrist. He sat down and so did I he tinkered with it for a few seconds then he looked troubled.

"I see…" he mumbled.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"It seems your one of a kind…" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him thoroughly confused.

"You see… Daniel was shocked by a much more powerful devise than you and I… so naturally he will gain more power faster than us… the reason my form is so inhuman like is because of the miscalculations in that portal and the Diet Cola, Daniel was shocked by a fully functioning portal thus becoming more powerful, you on the other hand were shocked by a fully functioning anti ghost weapon…. Usually it would not harm humans but for some odd reason you where hurt and you became half ghost… My theory is that because of your obvious natural strength and the fact that you where near another halfa right before you got shocked so your body reacted and now you are half ghost but it seems to me that you won't stay that way for long…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared of the answer. "Why won't I stay this way?"

"Because of the circumstances in which you were shocked... I may be correct in presuming... that your ghost self is eating away at your human self trying to gain control."

My eyes widened.

"In other words…" He continued. "You're dyeing…"

* * *

This IS BY FAR THE BEST ONE YET!!! I LOOOVE THE ENDING!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! I hope you likey and also..... I know it kind of jumps slightly but My brain works fast so really everyone else except me in the Thermos is REALLYconfused just so you know. Well that's it for now give me encouraging comments and I'll do my best to update bye bye -^,^-


	13. The Plan of Amity

Hey there I've got another one!!!! sorry again that it's taking me so long every time I update but my moms really pourin the chors on me... -.- darn her.... anyways I hope you like it and all those who have stayed with me even though I'm a ditz... and I never update on time thanks... TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!! you all get a cookie... and a Brownie.... and a cup cake ;P There's another mention of anime in here I'm sorry but I'm obsessed and If you want to wtch any of the things on here on youtube I'm leaving the links at the bottom.... so I'll shut up now.....

* * *

Chapter 13

The Plan of Amity

"How do I stop it?!" I asked panicking.

"I don't think there is a way to stop it… and it almost pains me to say this but… Daniels parents might be able to help… if you can find them in time…"

"Then how much time do I have?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Well judging by your condition right now… I'd say about… a week." My heart nearly stopped right then and there.

My legs (which somehow had regained their strength) suddenly gave out and I collapsed onto my knees. This was just about the most horrible day of my life. I had taken care of my body in hopes of living a long life and now because of my obsession over Danny Phantom… I was going to die. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Vlad I could tell was uncomfortable. I was going to die, I had completely lost all hope how on earth could I get to Danny's world? When the show airs again he was just supposed to disappear… how could I go with him?

"Uh…" Vlad said. He knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't tell me your going to give up all hope… hmm I guess I was wrong about you…" he said. "I thought you were stronger than this… not just breaking down at the mention of something so far away…" I looked at him. "The way I work is to focus on here and now I always look ahead and plan and things but you need to plan and forget the future for right now… uh…" I could tell that Vlad wasn't so good at encouraging pep talks.

"S-so… your saying to know what awaits me? And plan for it then try to accomplish what I need to do now?"

"Yes Miss. Camille that is exactly what I'm saying."

"But a week isn't very long…"

"Who cares?" Vlad cut me off. I gasped and studied him carefully trying to find one insincere motive behind his features.

"B-but… I can't do this!"

"But you're meeting with Mr. Hartman tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yah…" I said.

"So he's going to help you out! So you'll be ok!" Vlad seemed to be getting annoyed. I stood up and balled my fist in front of me.

"Yah! Your right! I can do this!" Vlad stood up as well.

"That's better." He said and smiled.

"Vlad… what do I do about this watch thing? Can I use my powers?"

"No I don't think it'll be a good idea unless you really need to but I highly recommend that you don't as for the watch I put a protective thing on it so if you took it off you would get hurt but I suppose I could undo it… you can take it off in one hour." He said as he grabbed my wrist and started turning the face of it I heard a click and a small beep. Then he let go of my wrist.

"Vlad…" I said smiling up at him.

"Hu?" He asked looking down at me.

"Thank you… so much…" I said with sincerity then adding. "Even though it is all your fault in the first place!"

Vlad smirked. "I would expect nothing less from a friend of Daniel…" he said. He strolled over to his corner and sat down again and like it was just on queue I was pulled out.

"So… how'd it go?"

"It went ok!" I said. "He was creepy but that's Vlad for ya… um…" I thought about telling them about my crisis but thought better of it I don't want them to worry.

"Yah?" Stacey asked.

"Oh um… he said that uh it was… just a reaction from the watch… he did something to it and said I could take it off in an hour."

"Oh that's good I was worried there was something worse going on…" Tucker said.

"Heh… yah… Well anyways I was thinking…. Maybe… uh….. I could go with you ya know for a little bit…?"

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"To your world it would be crazy cool to you know… see my favorite American TV show…. First hand…."

"Well I guess so… it would be pretty cool…" Danny said slowly.

"Cool." I said. "So what's the plan for getting to Salt Lake?" I asked. "Well…" Stacey said.

"You could ride the Front Runner…."

"GOOD IDEA!!!" I said

"The what?" Tucker asked.

"The front Runner is a Train that goes all the way to the Gateway in Salt Lake and further." I said. "WE could ride it there and see if my dad can take us the rest of the way." The three characters looked at me.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"My dad lives down in Salt Lake." I said. "My parents had a divorce so he just doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh… sorry…" Tucker said.

"Yah." Sam said. "Ruff."

"Oh it's ok they were always fighting anyway so having him away from my mom is the best thing I go and see him sometimes…"

"Well ok." Sam said.

"Anyways…" I said.

"Uh… Cami?" Stacey said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I can't go with you to Salt Lake…"

"Oh right." I said. "Your mom wouldn't let you…"

"Yah." Stacey said she suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh I've got to go…" she said. "Bye!" She ran out the door waving to me.

"Well I guess we'll be on our own tomorrow." I said.

"That's ok." Danny said.

"Anyways what time is it now?" I asked them

Tucker looked at his watch and said. "Oh its almost 3:20."

"Thanks." I said shooting him a smile.

He blushed and turned away.

"We need to be ready for tomorrow." I said.

"Right." They said.

"HEY!!!" I yelled. "I just noticed something!!!"

"What?!" Sam, asked freaking out.

"I haven't checked my E-mail in like a week… I need to do that!" I ran upstairs and the others followed me.

I quickly logged on and hopped on the internet.

"WOW!!!" I said. "I have like 27 E-mails!"

"Whoa…" Sam said.

"Nice." Tucker said. After I checked them all I went to You Tube.

"What should I watch…" I said. "...I Know!" I typed in something and clicked on the video that said 'Saiyuki… On Crack.' "This is funny." I said smiling. As they listened I could tell they were cheering up and Danny even put a smile on his face (I haven't seen one since a few days ago) Sam was the only one of us who stayed completely normal.

After it was done Danny and Tucker were laughing. "That was awesome!" Danny said.

"Yah." Tucker added. "What show is this? I've never seen it before."

"It's called Saiyuki." I said. "One of my favorite Anime's."

"Anime?" Sam asked.

"Yah," I said. "Japanese animation."

"Oh cool… can we… watch one?" Danny asked.

"Yah." I said. "Let's watch the first one." I typed that in and clicked on the one that said 'Saiyuki episode 1 English.' When it started I sang along with the theme song (Since I know the words) the teens were impressed I could remember all of it.

We watched the introduction of it.

_How dare you get down! _

_This tree does not bear fruit for one such as you!_

_Relax the place is loaded, there's plenty to go around, and I'm starving._

_What is it now? What's he done this time?_

_Your companion feels entitled to partake of the local produce._

_The peaches are offerings to the Merciful Goddess get him down now!_

_A peach is a peach is a peach, get over it!_

_He's not my companion, its guilt by association and that's all!_

_Of you say so…_

_Get down Goku._

_Eh?_

_Dinner is over, let's go._

_Go where?Ya gunna take me to a real restaurant? Hu? Hu? Hu? Hey are ya? H-Hu? _

_SHUT UP! (Sanzo wacks Goku in the head with a paper fan) _

_Ow! What the He** did you do that for?! _

_Just shut up and get changed or I'm doing it again and if you don't do it now I'm leaving you behind! _

_All right fine I'm goin'._

Danny and Tucker by now where laughing their heads off and I could tell Sam just thought it was stupid. Oh well not everyone likes Anime. (Sad to admit but its true…)

"This is good." Danny said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I know hu?" I said. We watched the rest of the episode and finally I realized it had been over an hour.

"Ok." I said looking at my watch. "I guess I'll do it now…" I twisted the face of the watch and unlocked it. I felt a huge amount of pain as soon as I heard the click. "OWCH!" I yelled Danny Tucker and Sam rushed to put the watch back on but all of a sudden I felt very tired. Wow… I said. "That was… fast… But I'm all good… just… tired… I'll just take a nap…" I said lying down on the couch. The last thing I saw was the three of them looking at me strangely before I fell asleep.

* * *

So do you like it??? I hope you did please please please REVIEW!!!!!! and here are the links I said I'd give you...

.com/watch?v=ZyVdv5BUNGo

.com/watch?v=Suyf-5RcULo&feature=fvst

there you go look it up it's good ^^


	14. Tingling Kiss and a Shower

Ok I updated YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?!?!?!? My mom has been limiting my time lately so I couldn't get to this I had alot of fun with this chappi!!!!! I WUV DA FWUFF!!!!!!! HEY any oh you readers like Fluff??? Yah I like Fluff to :3 anyways Tucker finaly makes his move!!!!! (Kind of and WOOO WITNESSES!!!!!!) So read on and REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Tingling Kiss and a Shower

"So she just ended up like this afterwards?" Voices floated through the darkness towards me.

"Yah… we think there might be something wrong, she has been acting slightly out of the ordinary since her talk with Vlad." I recognized the voices but I had no idea who the belonged to.

"What is the plan for all of this? What's happening to my daughter?"

"We don't know. We think something went wrong with the watch but I have a strange feeling she didn't tell us all she needed to…" I was now rushing towards the light above me.

And all of a sudden my eyes fluttered open. There was hardly any light but it still hurt my eyes I closed them immediately, then trying to open them again I saw a white ceiling above me.

"Camille?" I heard someone whisper. I looked to the side of where I lay.

Tucker was sitting there inspecting my face.

"Tucker?" I said with a strained voice.

"Shhhh." He said looking over his shoulder. "I was told to watch you." He said everyone has fallen asleep.

"B-but I heard voices talking about me…"

"Hu?" Tucker looked at me. "That must have been a few hours ago when your mom got home."

"I swear I just heard them." I whispered.

"Oh man Camille I'm so glad you're ok!" Tucker said he threw himself onto me in a huge hug. I was confused. I had just woken up and now a guy is hugging me practically on top of me… I felt light headed again.

"Sorry I worried you." I said. He let go and helped me sit up. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and leaned forward resting my head in my hands as the feeling of despair came washing over me again. 'How on earth was I going to do this?'

"Camille, are you ok?"

"Hu?" I asked. I shook my head and looked up at him with a smiling face.

"Oh yah I'm ok!" I said all upbeat still trying to keep my voice down. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch and said

"It's 5:40 in the morning."

"Dang my brain seems to like being passed out eh?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yah I guess it does." Suddenly my stomach growled really loudly. I blushed.

"I think I'm hungry." I mumbled. Tucker laughed quietly.

"Come one." He said getting up from his chair. He held a hand out to me. I took it and stood up. At first I was flooded with confidence that my legs where supporting me. Then after a few steps I teetered a little Tucker who was behind me rushed up to catch me as I fell forwards. Tucker grabbed me from behind but my weight pulled us both down.

"Umph!" We both landed on the floor Tucker on top of me. Tucker seemed momentarily paralyzed and I realized he was too shocked to move so I twisted around onto my back to wait for him to come to his senses.

"Sorry." I said looking up at him. His eyes where wide and his face was red.

"I-I-I…." he stammered.

"I'm sorry." I said. "That was my fault." He seemed to realize what had just occurred and he leaned back so he wasn't exactly leaning over me anymore.

"Dang that hurt…" I said rubbing my nose. I sat up facing Tucker (who was still slightly sitting on top of me). My head was still fuzzy so I hardly realized what I was doing but I found myself hugging him.

"Thanks for trying to catch me." I said.

"I-I- uh…" he said. I let go and he jumped up looking around hoping no one was watching us. Then he held out his hand to me and I got up.

"Well…" I said jokingly. "That was awkward." He smiled a little bit but looked away. He slung my arm over his shoulder to help me to a seat. I sat down at a stool and he backed away from me pretty quickly.

"I-I-'ll uh get you something to eat." He said. He went to the pantry and pulled out a box of Life Cereal. Then he got two bowls at two spoons. He put all the stuff in front of me then got some milk out of the fridge. Tucker then came and sat down beside me.

"Thanks." I said as he poured me and him some cereal. We ate in silence both of us avoiding each other's gaze. Finally I set my spoon down.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in the darkness. Tucker looked at me surprised.

"This is all my fault… If I hadn't been so obsessed with Danny you all probably wouldn't have come to me. And you would have found someone smarter who knew what to do… truthfully I just winged it. I never have a real plan I just let everything flow the way it wants to… I don't even have any goals in life…"

"But you've gotten us this far…" Tucker said. I looked at him.

"I bet Vlad would have finally had Danny under his control if it not for you. And Danielle would probably be dead right now."

"I just don't feel like I can pull this off…" I said. "I'm overwhelmed."

"It's ok…" Tucker said pulling me closer.

"You can do it, I believe in you… I trust you." I felt a pang in my chest.

'_Trust me?'_ I thought. _'Why should he trust me I'm not even telling him the truth. I'm going to die. And he doesn't know… but I can't tell him, no way, it will only make him worry… I can't have that I've already died once in my life when I was two and it broke my family and then I pulled thru. My dad has nightmares about that month at least once a week and he calls me at about 3:00 in the morning just to make sure I'm still alive and to hear my voice but now if I don't somehow get to Danny's world I will die… within a week.'_

"Camille you need rest…" he said he hopped off of his chair and carried me back to the couch.

"You sleep. I'll clean up your mess." I gratefully closed my eyes and fell into darkness once again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny herd a small crash from above him. He turned ghost and flew up to where he heard it he was surprised to find Camille on the ground, with Tucker on top of her.

"Sorry." Camille said looking up at him. Tuckers eyes where wide and his face was red.

"I-I-I…." he stammered.

"I'm sorry," Camille said. "That was my fault." Tucker seemed to realize what had just occurred and he leaned back so he wasn't exactly leaning over Camille anymore.

"Dang that hurt…" She said rubbing her nose. She sat up facing Tucker. Suddenly Camille hugged Tucker. "Thanks for trying to catch me." She said.

"I-I- uh…" Tucker said. She let go and he jumped up looking around hoping no one was watching them. Then he held out his hand to Camille.

Danny was turning red at the little incident he just witnessed but I the same time he was snickering wishing he had a camera. He watched what happened after wards. Then Camille breaking down slightly telling Tucker it was all her fault that they were here.

'How can she think that?' Danny thought to himself. Then Tucker was pulling her closer and Danny again, while tuning red, wished he had a camera. Then Tucker picked Camille up and put her on the couch. Danny noticed she immediately fell asleep. Tucker went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. Afterwards he walked slowly over to Camille who was still sleeping.

"Camille? Are you there?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. Danny considered this little action very odd. Tucker sighed.

"Good." He whispered to himself. "Camille, don't worry about anything, I believe in you and trust you. I know you will do all you can to help us get back." Tucker knelt down. "So you don't have to worry." He said getting quieter and closer to her face.

Danny was again turning red but for some odd reason he couldn't move. Then Tucker leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Danny barely suppressed a gasp. He covered he mouth with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut resisting both laughter (for some odd unknown reason) and a scream. Tucker sat up and looked around. Danny held very still even though he knew he was invisible he was scared his powers would suddenly give out at his shock.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tucker sat up and looked around. He had sworn he heard someone gasp but it was probably just his imagination. Tucker gazed at Camille he had long awaited to do that. He smiled and sat down again at his chair.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I suddenly awoke after I felt something on my stomach as I looked down I realized Tucker had fallen asleep while watching me. His head was cushioned by his arms and it looked like he had fallen asleep leaning on me looking at my sleeping face. I blushed as I suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. As I looked at the clock I realized that it was 9:00 in the morning. Tucker suddenly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning." I said and smiled.

"Mornin…" he said rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

I sat up as well feeling happy that I seemed to have more strength then last night. I stretched with my arms over my head. Suddenly as I yawned my mouth suddenly felt weird it was like a strange tingling just tickling my lips, I raised my hand and touched my lips softly. Tucker noticed my action and suddenly got up and looked away. I thought he was acting strange but I guess anyone would be embarrassed after waking up on someone's stomach. Then Danny and Sam came upstairs.

"Hello…" Danny said. He had his hands in his pockets looking strange for an odd reason I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different about his face or was it the way he walked? Great now I'm going insane this is getting ridiculous!

"Camille!" Sam said snapping her fingers.

"Hu?" I asked.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"No sorry I was uh zoning…. what?" I asked feeling sheepish.

"I asked if I could take a shower, because I feel really grimy and greasy."

"Oh yah of course!" I said jumping up. "Whoa…" I said tipping a little to the side. "Ok stood up to fast. Heh heh…" I said rubbing my head. Suddenly I felt sticky and gross as well.

"Eew…" I said looking at my now shiny hands. "I think we all need a shower…"

Then Danny and Tucker at the same time either rubbed their hair or touched there face.

"Eew your right…." Danny said running his hands thru his sleek black hair.

"Yah." Tucker said rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses usually sit.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked. The others just stood there.

"Oh fine, look there are three bathrooms in this house. I'll take my mom's, Sam can take that one down that hall." I said pointing. "Tucker and Danny can take turns in the down stairs one."

"Sounds good." Sam said pushing her greasy hair out if her face.

"Um also…" Danny said. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yah actually my mom washed your cloths about a day ago sorry I forgot to tell you all."

"That's ok." Tucker said. I went to the bathroom and grabbed everyone towels then I went to the laundry room to grab their clothes.

"Here you go." I said handing them they're things. Then they all went to they're assigned bathrooms. "Hey Danny! I yelled as he was walking down the stairs.

"Hm?" He asked looking up at me. "Control yourself…" I said with a wink. Danny got it immediately and glared at me. I laughed and turned to walk away.

"What does she mean by control yourself?" Tucker whispered to him.

"I'm guessing she knows about my little locker room raids…" Danny said as quietly as possible.

"WHAT?!" Tucker said. "You went THERE and you didn't take ME!?"

"Hehe." Danny laughed. "Maybe I'll take you next time." He clasped Tucker on the back and started walking down stairs again. I laughed and started walking again. Then again my lips started tingling I rubbed my mouth roughly getting irritated and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Yo Sorry for such a dang long chapter and sorry for making the story drag on and on and on!!!! *Sigh* I have a problem with sidestepping the point... well anyways how did you like Tuckers little "Show" Pretty Fluffy eh? eh? eh??? so please review and SPREAD THIS STORY AROUND!!!!!! CAUSE I NEED MORE READERS!!!!!! right now I think I only have two readers... v.v so.... PLEASE MAKE SOMEONE READ IT!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes* anyways Please Review and Send me cookies OR I SHALL SIC MY KITTEH ON YOU!!!!! :3 BTW: Case Closed is an anime about a teen detective named Jimmy who gets slipped some poison and it turns him into a little boy now he is Conen and while trying to solve murder mysteries daily he is also trying to find an antidote for this poison.... just for those who wanted to know he is a prodigy and is the best detective around very observant and good at logic GO WATCH IT ITS GOOD!!!!! *Huff huff* ok I'm done now -^,^- (We are getting of the topic of Danny Phantom)

PS: On youtube there is a Danny Phantom anime opening go check it out IT'S SOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!! .com/watch?v=-_BTyRX_rSs der you go ^^


	15. Mom Dad then Restaurant

Ok..... Sorry its taken for ever but major writers block.... again.... Man I SUCK!!!! I've been having depression issues lately so... don't expect to much... BUT ANYWAYS!!! I'M HAPPY I GOT IT OUT SO BE. DANG. FRICKEN. HAPPY!!!!..... ok I'm done..... Anyways I've been thinking of getting this published.... just get myself a little copy of it , it does suck but hey what the heck ^^ Its the best long story I've ever writen (Not to mention the only one.... -.-...) but anyways I want to show it to my kids when I'm older so Yay me ^^ hehe

* * *

Chapter 15

"Man that felt good!" I said as I slipped my clothes on. Today I was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with black pants. I dried my hair and slapped some makeup onto my face. Once I was sure I looked fine I walked out of the bathroom. The two boys of course where already done. And I could hear a hair drier in the bathroom Sam was in.

"Dang, how come it takes girls so long?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea…" Tucker said as he looked up at me.

"Hey…" I said. "How long have you two been waiting?"

"About 15 min. Tucker said looking at his watch.

"Heh… sorry." I said. "I'm a girl I need to dry my hair…" Suddenly I looked at Danny. "Apparently you do to." I smirked. His eyes widened.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"Because I'm a girl I know this kind of stuff. Also because I know for a fact you hair isn't that strait you can't get it that strait without a hair dryer unless you used a hair straitener. Which I know for a fact that you didn't because first of all the only hair straitener is in my mom's bathroom and I would have detected you if you came in there." Danny's and Tucker's eyes widened.

"Wow…" Danny said." Your right… How did you figure?"

"Like I said before…" I answered. "I am a girl and… also I admit to watching a little bit of Case Closed…" I said looking away.

"Another anime?" Tucker asked.

"Yah I said it's pretty cool…" Suddenly Sam walked in.

"Hey." She said. "What's the plan?"

"Well," I said. "We are going to get over to the front runner and ride it to the Gateway then my dad'll come and take us uptown to the Reoh Grand Hotel… Speaking of my dad I'd better call him." I said picking up a phone I dialed his number and waited.

"Hello! This Is Shain!" My dad said loudly into the phone (He is really loud when he is on the phone)

"Dad?" I asked.

"He-hey!" My dad said, he seemed to be in a good mood. "What's up?"

"Hey speaking of up your up early! What time is it? About 10 eh? Pretty good I hope your getting back on track!"

"Yah I am." I said smiling it had been a long time since I spoke to my dad.

"So what'd ya need?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could meet me at the Gateway, me and a few of my friends are going to ride up there on the front runner and we need you to take us to the Reoh Grand Hotel, we need to be there by 2:00."

"Yah sure I can do that!" He said. "I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be down there in a jiffy!"

"Oh thanks a lot dad I can't wait to see you!"

"I love you Camille I'll see ya…"

"Love you to bye."

"Bye."

"Did you get all that?" I asked looking at them

"Yup every word." Tucker said.

"So we should get going… Mom!" I yelled. I heard a small crash and heard her stumble out of bed she came running in and gave me a huge hug. "Mom, Mom!" I said.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" She said while squeezing me. "I was so worried yesterday when I came home and you where all past out on the couch!"

"Mom! Mom!" I said. "Calm down! I'm fine but I hadn't gotten very much sleep lately so I was tired."

"You sure." she said pushing me back to gaze into my eyes.

"Yes mom I'm fine. But I need to ask you for a favor… can you give me Danny and them a ride to the front runner station?"

"Wha-? Why?" She asked.

"Because, we've got to get to the Reoh Grand Hotel."

"Why are you all going to a hotel?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"Because I read in the paper that Danny Phantom's creator Butch Hartman is going to be there meeting his Danny voice over David Coffman!" I said.

"Oh…" she said thinking. "Ok I guess I can take you over there… I'll go wake up Leela so… No how about you go wake up Leela and I go get some clothes on." My mom then turned and went back to her room.

"Dang… I hate waking up Leela…" I said turning to go downstairs.

"LEELA!!!!" I yelled as I walked thru her door.

"Hmmm…." She said still slightly asleep

"Come on! You need to get up!"

"Hmmm? Why…" She mumbled.

Because Mom is taking me and my friends to Salt Lake you have to watch the littles!

"Hmm… ok…." She then went back to sleep.

"Leela!" I yelled I pulled her out of bed and she fell onto the floor.

"Ow…" she mumbled.

I then grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs when she finely opened her eyes she was bumping just up the last stair.

"OWCH WHAT THE HECK!? YOU FRECKEN IDIOT!" She wrenched her wrist from my hand and jumped up. "I WAS UP!!!" She yelled at my face. I laughed and walked away.

"No you weren't." I said. "I dragged you up the staircase". Leela then looked behind her and turned red.

"Whatever…." She murmured. I saw Danny smile. Just then my mom came out.

"All right let's go!" She said.

"Great!" I said we all got into the car and she drove off.

In about tem minutes we were all there. My mom paid for us and we sat down to wait.

"You sure you don't need anything?" My mom asked me.

"Yes mom." I said. "You can go now we'll be fine, dads waiting for us at the Gateway."

"Ok… no extra money?"

"N… Well actually some extra money would be nice… just in case…"

"Oh ok!" She got out her purse and handed me twenty bucks.

"Sweet, thanks mom!" I said she smiled. "Bye…" I said giving her a quick hug. She squeezed and said.

"Be safe." I let go and she got into her car and drove off I could see her looking back every so often until she was out of sight.

"Man… I thought she would never leave…" I said sitting back down.

"It's good your mom's so caring like that." Sam said.

"Yah." I said sitting up. "I love her but lately she's been over protective…" suddenly my lips started tingling again! I rubbed my lips together gruffly to get rid of all the annoying tingling.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked towards me.

"You ok? You haven't really been yourself…"

"Oh yah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm ok really heh…." He smiled.

"Ok…" I said. We waited in silence for about ten minutes and then the train pulled up.

"Finally…" I said. As we filed onto the train I noticed Tucker looking my way every so often. _'Wonder why…'_ I thought to myself as Danny and Sam sat down. Tucker took the seat across from them. Then he noticed that there was no other seat for me so he stood up and offered his seat to me.

"Uh… thanks…" I said sitting down. "I don't want you to stand…" Here I said moving over sit by me. Tucker's eyes widened. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" I said quickly.

"N-no I'll sit." He said sitting down rather roughly. The train suddenly lurched, and we began moving forward.

"Cool~" Danny said looking out the window. He smiled immaturely.

'_Good.' _I thought. _'He's ok…'_ Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny…" she said smiling.

"What?" He asked pouting. San sighed and leaned her head back on the head rest. I watched out the window and saw my house go by (it's by the train tracks so the front runner goes right by it). Then my thoughts started to wander.

'_What time is it?'_ I asked myself looking around for a clock there was none so I leaned agents the window. _'I hope we can see him.'_ I thought. _'If we can't see him we're all doomed… well mostly me… I don't want to die! Not now! Not after my dream has come true!'_ I felt my face scrunch up in determination. _'We HAVE to talk to Butch he probably knows what to do! He'll help us out! I know he will… but what if he doesn't? What if we can't even see him? If the place has fans there the hotel will be keeping the fans out… and with the guises attire it looks like we're fans who like to dress up… what if he's a grumpy old guy? If he doesn't want to help us? What if he doesn't care about his outdated cartoon? What if…' _

"CAMILLE!" I heard Tucker say.

"Hu?" I looked at him.

"Finally!" He said. "I've been trying to tell you, we're here!" I looked around people where getting up and I could see the Gateway out the other window.

"Oh Sorry!" I said I jumped up and we all filed out of the train. I walked forward to get out of the crowd and the others followed. I looked around and spotted my dad almost immediately.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran towards him and he turned I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you…" I whispered.

"How're you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm good." I said letting go. He set me down and looked me up and down. "You sure have grown since last I saw you…" he said. "You got a boyfriend yet?" He asked me.

"Dad!" I said, my eyes darting towards Tucker and back again.

"Oh so it's him is it?" He asked stalking up to Tucker, Tucker gulped at the size of my dad (He's tall not fat)

"Uh... h-hi sir…" He said.

"No dad! That isn't him! I mean I don't have one! I mean not yet! I mean…" I stopped before I said something stupid. My dad looked at me.

"If you say so…" he said… "So, what's the plan?"

"Well I don't know." I said. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock tower in the distance.

"It's about 12:30 pm." He said.

"Great!" I said. "Let's go out to get something to eat!"

"Cool!" Sam said. "I am pretty hungry."

"Me too!" Tucker added.

"Me three!" Danny said joining in.

"Kay lets go!" I said jumping into my dad's truck.

My dad laughed and he got into the driver's seat.

We we're off to eat!

* * *

Ok... not to much happened.... so yah..... sorry bout that... Well reviews??? if you can get anyone else to read this story IT WILL BE WELL APPRECIATED!!!! Seriously I only have like one or two readers now... and that makes me sad... v.v, (I already have depression issues... DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!!!!) anyways reviews??? it would make me happy *Pittiful look at YOU!* Pweeeeeeeease..... Nya.... (Its a cute sound used in Manga for little kids or when someone is waking up_


End file.
